Breaking the Friar
by Marilove24
Summary: By the time im done with Lucas Friar his going to regret every meeting Riley Matthews. AU
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I'm Riley, I'm 16 years old and I live in Philadelphia with my parents, Cory and Topanga and My little brother Auggie.:) I have a best friend named Maya, that reminds me I should start packing I'm going to be visiting her soon for the whole summer! We don't see each other much since she and her mom moved to New York with my Uncle Shawn but anyways I'm supper excited to see her and meet the famous ranger rick she's always talking about.

Sup losers I'm Maya, I'm 17 and I live in New York with my mom and Shawn. I have a best friend named Riley, we have known each other since we were 5. My mom met Shawn when he asked if it would be possible to take a picture of us for a magazine my mom accepted and Walla! They hit it off I meet riley and life was good until ranger rick came along...

You should know who I'm am! I'm Lucas, I'm 17 and I live in New York with my mom. I'm originally from Texas but had to move because I'm "a danger to the student body" haha like I care. I do want I want and get what I want. If that means hurting people in the way then so be it. So far New York is fun all the girls drool for me I mean come on I'm good looking.;) I get them wrapped around my finger to then crush them and leave them behind like I did to that Maya chick. HA! She thought I loved her

 _Okay guys, this is my FIRST ever time writing a story so I apologize if this introduction is lame and has grammar errors but I'm going to keep trying to make the other chapters better. So if you read this thank you so much! I read so many stories here that I got inspired to give it a try! So here it goes the beginning of_ _ **Breaking the Friar**_ _:)_


	2. Chapter 2

It was a week before I was supposed to visit Maya. A week before the start of an awesome summer filled with laughter and memories. That all changed that Friday afternoon when uncle Shawn called..

- _Flashback-_  
 _I was sitting on my bed getting Maya's present ready. I brought us friendship rings with matching bracelets I was putting the finishing touches on the boxes when my phone ringed. I picked it up to see it was Uncle Shawn._

 _"Hey! Uncle Shawn I'm so excited I get to see u guys in less than a week!"_

 _"Riley.. " his voice sounded weak and broken now I was scared_

 _Uncle Shawn? Is everything okay? I say calmly and as I await an answer_

 _I start hearing sobs from him that can't be controlled and then he speaks in between his crying_  
 _"M-Maya I-is in the Hospital."_

 _My heart started to beat faster than it ever as before, my mind was working ten times faster trying to process the words I just heard , my view was becoming blurry with the forms of tears in my eyes when I saw the picture of me and Maya on my desk. NO NO!Maya no it can't be real she can't be hurt no..._

 _"No! Why?!" Is all I can say before I start to cry uncontrollably_

 _His voice is filled with angry and hurt " it was him. He did this to her, he broke her! He took away her spirt and light!_

 _Who's him who's this person that destroyed my friend. Then it hit me.. I wiped my tears and clenched my fist_

 _"Lucas" I hissed_

- _End of flashback-_

It has been a month since the accident. A month of anger building inside of me as I watched my best friend struggle to get a hold of her life. I walked up the stair to Maya's room , I reached her door and took a deep breath. I see her sitting at the bay window looking out into the city her blonde wavy hair shines with the sun rays. She turns around and sees me and smiles

"Hey Riles"

"Hey Peaches" I say as I make my way to her "how are u feeling" she gives me an annoyed face

"Riley,I'm fine okay it been a month I'm not doing that again" she says as she looks down at the bandages on her arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Maya's pov

I ran my fingers across my bandages as I closed my eyes and took a deep breath as I remembered the pain that consumed me that day, a day that ruined me.

" I thought I knew him and his heart, that he wouldn't hurt me. He said he loved me I was his blonde beauty". I keep my head down as I felt tears starting to form " I completely lost myself in him.. his eyes the way he smiled and just his presence. He was my ranger rick ... my cowboy.." I looked up as I felt a tear escape and roll down my cheek. Riley wiped it away

"Now you listen to me Maya" she said at she look into my eyes. "You don't deserve this pain. He doesn't deserve your tears none of them Maya."

"I'm just in pain riley" I sniff  
Riley got up from her sit and started to pacing back and forth until she stopped at looked at me

"That's way his going to pay for what he did Maya his going to pay you hear me" she said in a serious manner

"no" I whispered I saw the anger in her eyes when the word left my mouth

"what?'' she said looking at me

I knew he hurt me and he deserves to get hurt but I just couldn't let it happen something in my heart still wanted him and imagining him in pain and it hurt

" don't hurt him, I'm fine"

Riley moved closer to me " Maya you cant be serious! look at what he did to you!"

I looked up and raised my voice " no I said no okay it wasn't his fault I did this to myself I did he didn't. he just didn't love me anymore I teared up as the words left my mouth " he just wanted something new I was good enough. I started to ramble when I was put quiet with a yell

NO MAYA! there is no excuse for what he did to you!"

I shake my head trying to avoid the memory as I stand up and walk to riley and show her my arms

"I'm better now leave it alone Riley" riley turns away from me

" No, nobody gets away with hurting my best friend"

"ril-" I was about to speak when riley whipped her head around and stared straight into my eyes. I saw anger and determination in her eyes

"Friar has no idea what's coming his way" she hissed

I stepped back and gulped this is going to end badly.

 _Okay so how are you guys liking the story so far? good? Bad? please let me know don't be scared to comment your thought it will be really cool to read your opinions on the story. =)_


	4. Chapter 4

" Rrr-ii-ley ww-hhat are you thinking of d-doing " Maya stuttered

I saw the fear in her eyes as she asked, I can see she thought I was going to hurt him physically I laughed to myself because even if I wanted to beat the crap out of him ,I'm the least coordinated person I would probably end up falling but that wasn't the pain I wanted him to feel I wanted a worse pain

I let a small chuckle escape " Maya I'm not going to hurt him physically like c'mon look at me ill probably end up hurting myself". Maya smiled

I continued to talk " I do want to hurt him, I want him to feel a pain that will forever leave scars because with physically scars they heal and disappear but the pain I'm thinking of won't."

" what pain is that riles?" Maya made a face

"memories, actions, words, and promises they all contain pain that's inerasable no matter what you do or how hard you try to forget those scars will never go away every time you close your eyes you will relive those actions and break" I saw Maya look at her feet , I knew this was the pain she was feeling after he left her.

" I know that's the pain your feeling Maya and that why I plan on making him feel that exact same way" I said crossing my arms

Maya gave me a disbelieved look "how are you going to do that riles?! HIs the heart breaker he gets whatever he wants his going to end up hurting you!"

" that way his not going to get me" taking a sit at the edge of her bed

Maya made a what are you talking about face

"what I mean is that he gets all the girls, they practically fall to his demand. Right? Maya nodded

" okay so what happens when a girl doesn't fall for him or pays attention to him? Maya went to take a sit at the bay window and looked at me " that's never happened, since I've meet him every girl falls for him."

I smiled wickedly " so what do u think will happen when a new girl" I said waving my hands around my face comes and completely ignores him and acts as if his nothing?"

Maya thought for a bit" he will be extremely pissed"

"and he'll chase" I said smiling wickedly  
" what?'' Maya said

" he'll chase Maya, its going to be something new and intriguing to him. His not going to get me and that's sure as hell going to make him want to know me and get as close to me as possible because ill be something he cant have" I looked to see if Maya was getting what I was saying she nodded for me to continue

"So what I plan is to get him so wrapped up in trying to get me and when he finally does I'm going to love him up. I'm going to make him feel like his the only guy on the world for me I said rolling my eyes and when he feels high and mighty that's when I'm going to act" I said smirking

" how are you going to do that riles? you don't know him? Maya said crossing her arms

" That's were your going to help me. Your going to tell me everything you know about him. His friends. were he hangouts and what he likes, I know this is going to be hard for you but in the end it will be worth it Maya"

Maya let out a breath" how Riley? how is it going to be worth it?''

I got up at looked at her " because his going to regret every single thing he did to you and all this pain your feeling his going to feel"

Maya looked out the window before she turned her gaze back to me " fine ill help you riley , he needs to feel this"

I smiled and sat by her " good! so operation Breaking the friar starts now"

Maya smiled " really riles a name?"

I laughed and Maya started to tell me everything she knew about that Lucas kid. who his best friend is, his hangouts, his likes and dislikes and as I heard Maya talk I started to plot in my head how this was going to go down. By the time I'm done with Lucas Friar his going to regret ever meeting Riley Matthews..


	5. the Seduction begins

Riley's pov

It has been a week of planning , of waiting for a time to strike and tonight was it. One of friar's friend was throwing a beginning to summer party, the online post said anyone welcome so tonight was that night. I stared at myself in the mirror as I smirked proudly at how I looked. Maya explained that I needed to show more and get rid of my pink and purple dresses I needed to become fierce and seductive. That's way tonight phase one of revenge begins, the seductions starts tonight. I ran my fingers through my hair and applied my dark red lipstick. I turned to Maya who smiled wickedly . she was dressed In my clothing, wig and glasses , she really went all out but this way the only way she would go unnoticed. I smirked as I put on my leather vest on " ooohhh friar has no idea what's coming his way tonight."

 **At the party**

we arrived to the party that was crowded with people. Maya quickly nudged my arms and pointed to the corner of the room were he stood. He was surrounded by girls, constantly switching between girls and shushing the one he doesn't want away. I watched as those girls practically lost every once of dignity for some jerk. Then I spotted four guys approach him they did some weird handshake and he shushed the girls away and laughed at them.

That's zay" Maya said

What?'' i said turning to her

That's Zay Luca's best friend the one next to him with the beanie is Farkle the smart one of the group, then that's Brandon the tough one" Maya said pointing out the boys

then my eyes landed to the guy next that Brandon kid he was a bit shorter then the others he wasn't wearing all black he looked just simple with a blue flannel and dark jeans . He laughed at something they said and I felt my knees go weak

"and that's Charlie his the sweet one of the group and I can see he got your eye" Maya said smiling at me

I rolled my eyes" no Maya yea his cute but I came here for one reason I said pointing at friar I came here to break him'' I started walking towards them when Maya pulled me back

"riley you cant just go up to them" Maya said giving me a duhh face

"why not?"I said crossing my arms

"you got to make a grand entrance make him notice you first make him chase like you said" Maya said smiling

I stood there for a bit then it hit me I know what I can do.

" tell me if this is enough of a grand entrance" I told Maya as I made my way to the DJ stand

Maya looked at me in shock

I went up to the DJ " hey I got my eye an a cutie mind if I sing a little" I said in a flirty tone

he winked at me and said "not at all hot stuff" I told him what I wanted to sing and he smirked at me then turned his attention to the crowed.

" Hey everyone! we got a confident cutie saying she got her eye on some dude here , who ever it is your lucky bro he said laughing so I ask for your attention she gunna do a little performance for him"

everyone started making their way to the DJ stand I saw Maya smirking as she realized what I was doing . I saw the five boys approach but stood behind the crowd not paying attention. Oh friar by the time this song is over you're going to be intrigued. I winked at the DJ to start the songs I smirk to myself oh boy this is going to be fun!


	6. Wicked Seduction

Lucas pov

I was talking to the guys when the DJ started talking about some chick trying to get some dudes attention. I didn't pay much attention ,I was to busy looking for my next victim. I need a new target who isn't boring. I need someone with fire I was looking around the room , when Brandon started to speak.

"dam I wanna be that guy she's trying to impress" brandon says smirking

Zay whistled " dam sugars got all the goods"

"I wonder what's she's gunna do" farkle said looking at the stage

"who ever he is, his very lucky she's beautiful" Charlie said with puppy dog eyes

I was about to comment when I heard a voice that sent shivers down my spine

 _I'm on my 14 carats_  
 _I'm 14 carat_  
 _Doing it up like Midas, mhm_  
 _Now you say I got a touch_  
 _So good, so good_  
 _Make you never wanna leave_  
 _So don't, so don't_

I whipped my head towards the stage my mouth hanging open, I scanned her body up and down. She was beautiful, she had long brown wavy hair , her skin was shining with the lights from above her, making her look flawless. She started to sway her hips to the rhythm of the music slowly while running her hand through her hair. Watching her was hypnotizing. I looked to my left and all the guys had their mouths hanging open.

 _Gonna wear that dress you like, skin-tight_  
 _Do my hair up real, real nice_  
 _And syncopate my skin to your heart beating_

As she sang she ran her hand down the sides of her body. When the beat of the song picked up she looked up and opened her eyes. I saw this fire in her eyes. They weren't just plan brown eyes they were intense and dark I couldn't look away from them . My body heat was rising by the way her body was moving.

 _'Cause I just wanna look good for you, good for you, uh-huh_  
 _I just wanna look good for you, good for you, uh-huh_  
 _Let me show you how proud I am to be yours_  
 _Leave this dress a mess on the floor_  
 _And still look good for you, good for you, uh-huh_

I turned to the guys who were staring at her with lust.  
"HEY! No one touch her, this ones mine " I hissed  
They frowned wanted to speak but they knew how I am when I don't get my way  
" who every she is she gunna be moving that way with me in bed" I said Turing my attention back to the stage biting my lip

Riley's pov  
I saw him, I knew he was staring and that exactly what I wanted. Yes friar keep her eyes on me . I locked eyes with Maya. She mouthed "do more" as she waved her hands around . I smirked, okay Riley it's now or never . I took the mic of the stand and started walking around the stage swaying my hip slowly side to side. Running my hand through my hair.

 _I'm on my marquise diamonds_  
 _I'm a marquise diamond_  
 _Could even make that Tiffany jealous, mhm_  
 _You say I give it to you hard_  
 _So bad, so bad_  
 _Make you never wanna leave_  
 _I won't, I won't_

 _Gonna wear that dress you like, skin-tight_  
 _Do my hair up real, real nice_  
 _And syncopate my skin to how you're breathing_

 _'Cause I just wanna look good for you, good for you, uh-huh_  
 _I just wanna look good for you, good for you, uh-huh_  
 _Let me show you how proud I am to be yours_  
 _Leave this dress a mess on the floor_  
 _And still look good for you, good for you,_

 _Uh-huh, uh-huh, ah..._  
 _Uh-huh, uh-huh, ah, mhm..._

 _Trust me, I can take you there_  
 _Trust me, I can take you there_  
 _Trust me, I, trust me, I, trust me, I_

I turned and looked at the DJ and winked. He smirked knowing the next verse was all him. I started making my way off the stage slowly . Smirking at all the guys that were staring , but it was time to put the plan into attention, its time to reach for friar and get him pissed

 _Hold on, take a minute, love  
'Cause I ain't trying to mess your image up_  
 _Like we mess around in triple cuffs_  
 _Stumble 'round town, pull your zipper up_  
 _Pants sag like I don't give a_  
 _I ain't trying to mess your fitness up_  
 _And I ain't trying to get you into stuff_  
 _But the way you touchin' on me in the club_  
 _Rubbin' on my miniature_  
 _John Hancock, the signature_  
 _Any time I hit it, know she feelin' for it through_  
 _And every time we get up, always end up on the news_  
 _Ain't worried bout no press and ain't worried bout the next chick_  
 _They love the way you dress and ain't got shit up on you_  
 _Jackpot, hit the jackpot (Whoo!)_  
 _Just met a bad miss without the ass shots (Whoo!)_  
 _You look good, girl, you know you did good, don't you?_  
 _You look good, girl, bet it feel good, don't it?_

Lucas pov

I watched closely as she started making her way down the stage. She was smirking at all the guys that were going her way. She would get close to them then smirk and shake her head saying not you. She passed them one by one until she was in the middle of the floor . She looked up trying to find someone I tried to follow her gaze, but I couldn't see what she was trying to find. Then she looked down and smile devilishly, she slowly raised her head whiling she was biting her lip. I clenched my fist to my side, she was sending fire throw my body. I wanted her.

She started walking towards our group. We all glanced at each other, the boys looked disappointed but I could careless. I knew that I was the guy she was coming for and hell yea I was excited . Out of the gang I was the most attractive and got the most girls. She was getting closer and I was sure it was me as she started walking to were I was. I ran my hair through my hair and smirked at her. She was close to me now I could see how hot see was, her hair, eyes ad body were on point fuck i needed her now.

Riley pov

I was close to him now , he was smirking at me I can see that he thinks im going for him. That all of this was for him. I laughed to myself this boy really has some dam ego, but then my eyes wondered to the boy on his left it was that Charlie. I smile big as I realized this was the perfect setting. I was know standing right in front of them. The next verse of the song was about to start. I put the mic close to my mouth and started to sing as I sway to the beat of the music .

 _I just wanna look good for you, good for you, uh-huh_  
 _Baby let me be good to you, good to you, uh-huh_  
 _Let me show you how proud I am to be yours_

It was close to the end of the song when I reached out and grabbed Charlie by his shirt ad pulled him close to me his eyes widen _._

 _Leave this dress a mess on the floor  
And still look good for you, good for you, uh-huh, uh-huh, ah..._  
 _Uh-huh, uh-huh..._

 _Trust me, I, trust me, I, trust me, I_

I smiled at him and reached up to peck his lips I backed up and I saw a smile grow on his face . I could see the anger in friar's eyes as he clenched his fist. I smirked and walked away with everyone clapping haha this is gunna be fun especially if i get to kiss Charlie more often.

Lucas pov

WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED!


	7. You will be mine

**Lucas pov**

Ahhh Shit Charlie! that's my boy! Zay yells patting him on the back

"Finally Charlie got some attention! Brandon says laughing

" haha she sure made Lucas look stupid" Farkle said as all the guys started laughing

I whipped my heads toward them " what the fuck did you just say" I hissed

I see them stop laughing and gulp " hey Lucas I was just kidding umm haha" Farkle says rubbing the back of his neck and stepping back

"Lucas buddy we are just having fun. Charlie isn't that pure anymore " zay chuckles as he pushing Charlie a bit

"shut up!" I yell as I move closer to Charlie who still has a smile on his face.

" look bro I know your on cloud9 because this chick kissed you and whatever but it was just to make me jealous she didn't really care about you" I said smirking messing up his hair

He pushes my hand away "dude can you please just let me have this. Not every girl is going to be falling for you!

I grab him by the collar "look lover boy! I don't care if you got some school boy crush on her. I called dips on that chick I get her first. You can get all the left overs when I'm done with her.

"guys calm down" zay says coming in between me and Charlie

"Luc-" Charlie was starting to speak when we heard giggles coming from behind us

We all turn to see that hot brunette and her ugly friend . She seem familiar

 **Riley's pov**

After I'm done singing I can't help but laugh. That friar kid is such an air head he really thought I was gunna kiss haha. I finally reach Maya

" so how was that as a grand entrance " I say while placing my hands in my hips

Maya claps "Bravo Ms. Riley you really got him fired up" she says as she points to the group of boys

I fix my gaze to see them laughing while friar look like his about to burst. Out of nowhere he grabs Charlie by the collar with so much force. I can see the fear in Charlie's face

" MAYA! We gotta stop this!" I say as I tug her to walk with me

"Riley wait we got to make it seem as we didn't see anything happen . We need to act cool" she say places her hand on my shoulders to make me face her

"Peaches I need you to act like a bad ass like the girl I saw on the stage okay" she say look at me

"Yes Maya! But can I please go save that pretty face" I say pouting

"Told ya! You got a problem, he caught your eye" she says laughing as she links our arms together

We get close to the boys and see them arguing . We look at each other and giggle . The five boys whipped their heads to face us

I bite my lips and smirk " so how did you like"

Charlie was about to speak when That friar kid pushed him and got I front of him. He smirked and made his way to me

"I love it pretty thing. Why don't you and me go somewhere quite to have some fun " he says as he reaches to touch my face. I quickly slap it away

"Ewww don't touch me! I wasn't talking to you I was talking to him" I say as I point to Charlie . I quickly push by him and stand right in front of Charlie. I can see the other guys trying not to laugh.

"Did you like it " I say as I wink at Charlie

"Yeah I did your beautiful" he says as he bits his lip .

I was going to speak when I felt electricity running through my body as I'm was being pulled away. _Why am I feeling this._ I turned to see Lucas hand around my arm.

"What the hell let me go!" As I try to free my arm.

"That ain't gunna happen . I wasn't done talking to you and you ignore me like that! He says as he tights his grip on me

 **Lucas pov**

Who the hell does this girl think she is making me like stupid back there . I quickly grab her and take her outside

"What the heck is your problem! She yells

I quickly stop and pull her to me. She inches away from my face I can see her dark brown eyes. My heart started to beat fast. I start to get this warm feeling. _What the fuck is this ._ I let go of her and shake it off

" nobody make me look like a fool! I yell at her

She crosses her arms "pssht that's really why you brought me here. Grow up !

She playing hard to get! That's what she's doing .I smirk. " aww come on cutie you know you want me" I say as I get close to her

She rolls her eyes " in your dreams!"

I quickly grab her by her waist and pulled her towards me _there's that dam warm feeling again what the heck!_ I let it go and concentrate

"Oooh sweetheart you know you want me to kiss you." I say as a bite my lips

She smiles and looks up at me " I so so so wanna do this"

Fuck finally!  
And then I feels an extreme pain in my lower body. She kicked me!

" what the fuck! Why did you do that!" I yell as I fall to the floor holding my area

She laughs " I'm not that easy!"

She walks away. I felt anger boiling inside of me with a mixed of lust. What the heck is she making me feel! I quickly get up and run after her

I grab and turn her placing my hands on her cheeks . I felt A rush of shocks running down my body _what the heck?!_

 **Riley pov**

Our faces were inches away. His hands on my cheeks I was frozen in place. There was this feeling going throw my body that didn't let me move

He looked me straight in my eyes " you will be mine " he whispers

I stand on my tippy toes so my lips are inches away " like I said in you dreams"

With that he releases me and I run trying to find Maya

"MAYA!" I say as I find her

"Riley I was looking for you! What happen!?

" phase one is completed Maya" I grin

"Perfect" she smirks "now time to start plotting phase two my little plant!"

 **Thank you guys for all the comments! They make me soo happy!**


	8. Stalking is rude

**Riley's pov**

"Okay now that we have his attention. We just need to keep it there" Maya says as she sit at the bay window

"And how do we plan on doing that MS genius" I ask

"Jeez you're the one who came up with this plan. Why am I the one plotting" she says rising an eyebrow

I chuckle  
" alright hmm why don't I just make another entrance" I say grinning

"What do mean riles" Maya says standing up

"They hangout in that bakery right?" I say

Yea" Maya nods

" SOO what do you think will haPPen if hot mysterious girl shows up and mess a little"I say smirking

"Oohhh I love evil Riley" Maya says grinning

I smile "I'll be back to bubble, nice Riley when I'm done with him" I say as sit down

"Thank you for doing this. Kinda takes the pain away" she says sitting next to me

"Like I said Maya his going to pay. Oh phase two is going to be torture for him" I say laughing

"You really got him fired up. I've never seen Him like that" she says

"It's just those dam hormones." I tell her giggle

" alright let's get you ready my little plant!" She says standing up

 **Lucas pov**

"Alright did anyone get her name" Farkle asked  
looking at his laptop

"No" Charlie says looking down

"How the heck didn't you get her name Lucas you practically dragged her out of the party" Brandon says hitting me on the head

"What the heck Brandon!" I yell

"Oh shut up! You didn't get any information on that hot girl u called dips on." Brandon hiss

"She freaking kicked me! I didn't think to ask" I yell

"Dam Lucas this one seems smarter than you!" Zay say laughing

"Oh shut up flat butt!" I say punching his shoulder

"All of you shut up!" Farkle says look up from his lap top

"Do you think will find her" Charlie says sadly

"Charlie dude stop being just a whimp" I say pushing him

"Everyone down! Zay yells ducking under the table

We all soon follow

"What the fuck Zay! Brandon yells pushing Zay

" the girl the girl! She right over there! Zay says pointing

We all gather close to the end of the table peaking our heads just a bit. That's when my eyes landed on her . She was wear tight black shorts with high knee socks. That showed her slender legs. Her red shirt that hugged her body perfectly and her long wavy brown hair cover with a hat. I could feel myself heating up.

"Wow" we all says

I quickly turn to them " don't fucking touch her!" I say trying to get out from the table

"Oh heck no! She's into me!" Charlie says pulling me back

"I'll just be on my way" Brandon says getting fixing his jacket and getting up

"Oh no you don't!"Me and Charlie say pulling him back

"Oh shut up! You guys act like animals" Zay says

We keep arguing and pushing each other down. When we hear clicking coming are way.

 **Riley's pov**

"You don't think it's to much Maya" I say gesturing to my outfit.

" peaches it's just enough. Your all cover up but hot!" She says laughing

"Okay so we're do they usually sit" I say looking around the bakery

" usually at that table but I didn't see anyone" she says pointing at a table in the far corner

"Maybe they aren't here today. We sho-" I was talking when I heard yelling coming from there

"Riley I think we're being stalked" she says smirking

" hmmm I think I should take I look" I say laughing

We slowly get up and make are way to the table. I hear the whispers getting louder . I turn to look at Maya trying not to laugh. I smirk as I get closer to them. I bend down and look at each one of them.

"You know stalking is rude" I say smirking

There eyes widen and their mouths hang open

 _Oh this is too much fun_ ㈴0

 **Triple update today!;) hope you guys like this chapters. also thank for all them comments :)**


	9. SORRY GUYS

GUYS I AM SOOOO SORRY! I didn't double check this chapter when I updated it. I will be reposting it again in a couple of minutes. IM SORRY again.


	10. Chapter 9 - Your drooling baby

. Riley's pov

I turn back to look at Maya " look what I found peaches some little stalkers" I say giggle

Maya starts laughing as she sees the boys' faces

I turn back to look at them  
"now I think we should close those mouth before you swallow a fly" I say as I close each of their mouth. When I get to Charlie I run my thumb on his bottom lip and I can see Lucas glare at us

I grasp my hands together "now am I going to be bending down all day or are we going to talk like people" I say standing straight

I see Charlie, Brandon and Lucas look at each other when they yell " ME FIRST!"

They try crawling out of the table while pushing and shoving each other. I turn to Maya and laugh as we watch them fight over who is coming out first.

That's when I noticed Zay and Farkle get out though the top. _These three are really dumb._

"It's going to take them a while to realize the other way" Farkle says shaking his head

" I think we're the only ones with the brains here buddy" he says as he places a hand on his shoulder and looks at his friends struggle to get out

He turns to us " so since this animals are gunna take a while why don't we get to know each other" he says wiggling his eyebrows

Me and Maya burst out laughing

" and I'm back to being the only brains of the group" Farkle says shaking off Zay hands

"You guys are alright more fun than those three" I say as I point to the three boys who are still fighting

"Brandon I swear if you don't move imgoing to beat the crap out of you! Lucas yells

"Shut up cowboy! He says shoving him

"OWW! My hand!" Charlie yells

"Why don't we sit somewhere?" Farkle says

"Fine by us" l shrug as I look at Maya

"Wait we didn't get your names" Zay say as they walk In Front of us

" I'm Riley and this is -" I turn to look at Maya who's eyes are widen. OH shoot! I can't say her name! We stand there looking at each other trying to come up with a name

Both boys turn around " what were they?" They as as the sit at another table

We sit " I'm Riley and this is... Sabrina!" I say gesturing to Maya.

"Well nice to meet you two. " Farkle says winking at Maya

I turn And wiggle my eyebrows at Maya. I see her face palm

"IM OUT!" We all turn to see Charlie rushing toward us

"Oh lookie here he finally got it" Maya says throwing her hands up

"Hey" he says looking at me

I felt my face go red as I stare at him. Maya elbows me "Riley remember plan" she whispers

I quickly shake my head " oh hey. Yup. Bathroom." _What the heck did I just say_

Everyone just started at me as I get up and my way to the bathroom. As I'm close to opening the door I felt two hands grasping me

 **Lucas pov**

I'm out! I hear Charlie yell . I look to see that he got out through the top. _Are you freaking kidding me._

I shove Brandon as I climb through the top. We both rush to get to the table. When I stop and notice the Burnett walking to the restroom  
 _Perfect timing sweet heart._

I quickly fix my hair nd my jacket. As I get closer to her I reach out and grab her waist Turing her to face me

"Well well look what we have here" I say as I gently push her to the wall

"Looks like we have a washed out player" she says smirking

 _This girl really got some nerve_ " hmm that's what you think." I say getting closer to her

"Yea, you should try a little harder" she says with her lips inches away from my. I can feel the heat from her mouth as it brought shivers down my back

" you know you want this" I whisper in her ear and kiss her neck. I look up at her and she quickly pushes me back against the wall

" maybe if you were a bit more, interesting and something new. Your little tricks don't work on me." She says as she move her hand across my chest

I gulp as I felt my body rush with electricity and fire as her hand were in my chest. _What the heck._  
I must have been staring for a while because she come closer to me closing my mouth

"Your drooling baby." She says as she runs your thumb across my lips . I gulp

I was about to kiss her when I felt her hand push my face away

"I'm not that easy!" She says laughing and running the bathroom

 _You will be mine pretty little brunette and making you fall in love with me is going to be fun but watching you hurt is going to be better_

 _ **Riley's**_ pov

I rush to the bathroom after I push Lucas away. I stand close to the door know you might try to come in but after a minute nothing.

I quickly text Maya

Riley: phase 2 has commenced ㈴7  
Maya: very very good my little plant. ㈇6 You work fast  
Riley: what can I say I get my schemes done ㈴6  
Maya: great! Now hurry don't want to be alone with this animals

I quickly fix myself and get out of the bathroom. As I'm making my way I see the guys sitting around Maya. I smirk at Lucas as he turns to see me.

 _Oh Lucas Lucas playing with you is going to be so much fun. I can't wait for this to be over so you can pay for what you did._


	11. Oh im not done with you yet

**Riley's pov**  
"I see you all got comfy" I smile as I reach the table.

"More comfy if you sit a little closer " Lucas says motioning to his lap

"You know what I think your right" I say grinning.

His eyes light up as he turns to look at Brandon and Charlie giving them a look.

I make my around the table slowly walking towards him . I see Maya smiling as she know what I'm doing. I watch as Lucas pushes himself to give me room to sit. As I get closer to him I place my hand on his chest and move it up his chest up to his shoulder as I pass him .

"I think I'll be mighty comfy on your lap" I say as I stand in front of Charlie .

His eyes light up and he looks at Lucas with a grin " anything for you my lady" he move so I can sit down

Lucas mouth hangs open in disbelief. As I wrap my around Charlie's neck. Everyone starts laughing

"She got you again man" Zay says laughing

"You're so dumb. You should have saw it coming" Brandon chuckles

"Oh shut up!" Lucas says slamming his hands on the table

"Hey! No need to be a drama queen" I say rolling my eyes at him

"whatever " he says leaning back on his chair

 **Lucas pov**

You have to be kidding me right now. She literally was coming my way. Why the fuck did she go with that wimp. _What am I doing wrong? Do I not look good? I'm I losing my touch? Wait Lucas snap out of it's just some dam girl. Who's beautiful, mysterious with beautiful eyes. Ugh stop!_

"If your done being weird. We would actually like to talk" she says waving her hand In Front of my face

"Then talk sweetheart." I say as I kiss her hand

"Whatever" she says rolling her eyes "what are your guys names again"

"I know your Brandon cause this one said that" she says gesturing to me

"This one as a name!" I yell at her

"Then say it drama queen!" She says turning to look at me .

"Lucas! My name is Lucas!"

"Farkle, Zay and Charlie" the guys say after me

"Well nice to meet you guys. Especially you" she says kissing Charlie's cheek  
 _Take mentally note to punch Charlie later!_

"Can we get your name gorgeous" Brandon says smirking at her. _also punch Brandon later_

"I'm Riley and this is Sabrina we're new around here" she says looking at us

"Wait how did you know about the party then?" Farkle ask eyeing her

 **Riley's pov**

Dam it! What the heck did I just say. My eyes widen as I turn to look at Maya whose eyes frequently moving until they stop and look at me

" well um it just popped up as a nearby event " Maya says looking at Farkle. _Oh thank you Maya!_

" oh so you guys have media accounts. Can I have yours?" Farkle says wiggling his eyebrows at her

We look at each other _shit_

"You guys have to earn it. It is something personal" I say smiling at the boys

"Oh trust me ill earn more than just that" Lucas says winking at me

I get shivers down my back _what the heck! No Riley stop!_

"Sabrina I think it's time for us to leave" I turn to look at Maya

"Um yea Riley" she says standing up

"Thanks for the seat cutie" I says standing up and kissing his cheek

He blushes "anytime sweets"

All the boys stand up as well as we walk to the exit. I slowly walk so I end up right behind the group with Lucas slightly informs of me. I reach out and grab his jacket pulling him towards me as I see the group exit.

"It was very nice meeting you Lucas" I whisper in his ear

"I thought you didn't find me interesting " he says smirking Turing around to walk

"Oh I'm not done with you yet " I whisper Walking in front of him catching up to Maya.

"Until next time " I say winking at them as we walk off giggling

 _ **Lucas pov**_

I stand there and watch her leave . _Riley.. Beautiful Riley ._ I smile _soon you'll be mine ;)_

 **O** _ **kay not my best chapter... Sorry about that. I had it written out but some of it got deleted :/ .**_


	12. shit Hide!

Riley's pov

"Uncle Shawn one more store!" I yell to him as me and Maya walk to the forever 21.

"Hurry up. We need someone told hold are clothes" Maya laughs looking back at him

"It's not easy walking with 20 bags! How much more do you guys need!?" He says as he struggles to hold the bags

We laugh as we enter the store. We spent about an hour picking up out and trying on outfits . I put new clothes for the bad Riley. Haha it's sure fun dressing like that

We were now at the food court waiting for uncle Shawn bring us are food when I saw Maya eyes widen.

"Maya what's wrong?" I ask

"Don't turn around! There here I see them!"she whisper yells

"What the hell! Nowhere!" I say as I was about to turn

" I just told you not to turn! Hide!" She yells at me

"What!? Where!?" As say as I stand from the table

"Shit! Hide! There coming this way!"  
She says standing up

No no they can't find me I'm no were near getting revenge. I look all around for somewhere to hide.

"Help me!" I yell to Maya

Her eyes wonder looking for a place to hide  
" I got nothing!" She yells

"Maya! They can't see me! I'm not done breaking him!" I yell as i walk closer to her

"Hart!? Is that you" he said

We froze looking at each other. _Oh no no!_  
I see Maya mouth out its Brandon.  
My heart beat was rising I can't let them see me

"Dang sugar long time no see" Zay says

"Who's your friends?" Farkle asks

"Uh uh this is uh R my friend yup" Maya says trying to keep her cool.

" HEY! Turn around that's rude!" Lucas says

"She's about to leave to grab something." Maya says

" we got nothing to do. We'll wait, she has a nice behind " Lucas says laughing

I roll my eyes as my anger rises _im so going to beat u friar._ My eyes wonder looking for a place to hide. I can't let him see me it's going to ruin the scheme . My eyes land on a trash can behind Maya. I make A face as I realize this is the only way they would go away and not follow me.

Maya looks at were im looking  
"no! Riley" she whisper yells

"It's the only way they will leave"I whisper back. I frown as I walk to the trash and fall right in to it. _Ugh! Why! Dam it!_

"What the heck!" Brandon yells

"Let's get out of here Maya hangs out with weirdos" Brandon says

"Hart" Lucas says coldly

"Friar" Maya says softly

"Okay Riley. There gone you can come out" Maya says

I get out of the trash with straws and smoothies All over my hair. _Ugh._ I look to see Maya looking at the path they took. Her eyes show hurt.

I place my hand on her shoulder "are you okay Maya"

She turns to me and chuckles " I am. Your a mess riles"

"Hey kiddos I got- what the yet happened to you!?" Uncle Shawn says as he sets the food down.

"I'm just such a klutz" I say laughing

"Well let's get eating I'm hungry and I still want to shop!" Maya says sitting down

Yyyyyaaaaayyyyyy! I yell

"Oh dang it!" Uncle Shawn says

 _I need to be more careful. I can't let them find out who I really am. I'm not done breaking him._ I turn to look at the path they took _soon you will hurt._

.


	13. I can do so much more

**Lucas pov**

"Farkle you need to hurry up and find their accounts" I say hitting his arm

"OW! It's not that easy! There's not much information!" He yells rubbing his arm

"Oh shut up! You're the brain of this group. Use that big brain of yours and find them" I hiss

"dang, Lucas she sure got you wrapped around her finger" Zay chuckling

"No she doesn't! I can't let a body like that pass me by and not get at it." I say sitting down

"You guys are idiots" Brandon's says taking a sit in the floor

"Um excuse me I have the highest grades here" Farkle says looking up from the laptop

"No you idiot! I didn't mean that. If you guys want this girl so bad then why don't you just bring her back" he says standing up

"Oh that's such a great idea Brandon! Because we know exactly where she lives and her full name to contact her. Bravo Brandon you're so smart!. "Charlie says clapping sarcastically

We all laugh

"No you IDIOTS! Of course I know that. What I'm saying is that she came here because of the party cowboy throw. Right?" Brandon says looking at us

"Yea, but how does that have to do with anything?!" Zay says sitting back

Brandon face palms "you seriously don't get it?"

"No" we all shake our heads looking at each other

"The party! You idiots! If we throw another one she's bond to show up since she did last time!" Brandon says frustrated throwing his hands in the air

"Dude!" We all yell as we run and tackle him

" No! It's a new jacket! Get off!" Brandon yells

"Dude stop being a girl! You just solved our problem on how to get that girl" I say

"You mean Riley" Charlie says smiles

"Oh shut up lover boy!" Brandon and I say shoving him

"Alright I'll get the invites sent to all of our contacts its bond to pop up on their accounts." Farkle says going back to the computer

"Alright. So now whose house are we using?" Zay says looking at us grinning

We all look at each other

"FARKLE'S!" We all say together

"Aww come on! Why mine you guys always trash it bad!"Farkle say

"Dude you got the nicest and biggest house out of all of us." Charlie says

"Yea Farkle! There more room to party" Zay says wiggling his eyebrow

We all burst out laugh as we look at him

"Fine" Farkle says rolling his eye laughing

 _Riley... I'm going to see you soon. You have no ideas what coming your way._

 **Riley's pov**

"I think someone's trying to get your attention riles" Maya says smirking

"Why" I ask looking at the computer

"Mister Friar is throwing another party. I wonder why" Maya says laughing

"I guess evil Riley is really getting in his head huh" I say grinning

"I guess all the little bit of flirting are getting to him" Maya says looking back at the computer

"Oh Maya I could do so much more than that. It's just phase two, we're not even at phase three and his all fired up" I say smirking

"Riley what are you thinking of doing?" Maya says looking at me smiling

"Let's just say by the time that party is over. Friar will be wrapped around my finger" I say grinning

 **Alright new chapter what do you guys think!? Leave your comments they really help me write. I also want to apologize so not updating sooner. I've been working a lot and homework as ben a lot. Also I've had a lot on my mind lately but I will not forget to update this story.**

 **Before I go I want to thank AnonymousRainbow for your comment and very being understanding**

 **Until next time! Bye!:)**

.


	14. Bite your lip

**Lucas pov**

"She's isn't here yet" Charlie says looking around

"Dude will you chill. She'll be here" Brandon says handing him a drink

"Desperate much" I say

"Looks who talking! You're the one begging Farkle to find her account" he says pushing me

"Watch it Charlie before I beat the crap out of you!" I yell getting close to his face

"Oh shut up both of you!" Zay say pulling me from him

"Lucas over here is butt hurt that Riley prefers me instead of him!" Charlie says smirking

"Oh please! Calm the fuck down! I can get her if I wanted" I yell at him pushing him

We glare at each other

"Alright that enough! I'm not gunna have u guys fighting at my house" Farkle says

"If y'all are so desperate to see her then go find her. She isn't going to magically appear!" Zay says

We here foots step coming are way  
"Very interesting party you guys are having" she said

My mouth hangs open as scan her body. A small tight long long sleeve glittery dress that reaches her mid-thigh. She turns slightly and I can see her bare back. _tonight your going to be mine._

"And I spoke to soon" Zay says shaking his head

 **Riley's pov**

"Dang friar went all out this time" Maya says scanning the two stores mansion

"whose house is this? Omg! Maya what if the broke in" I say walking slowly to the house with music blasting

Maya laugh " no Darlin I'm pretty sure this is farkles house . His pretty rich."

We continue to walk as we reach the door. The room is filled with drunk teens, lights and music

"Now this is a party!" Maya yells

I scan the room when my eyes land on the dirty blonde hair boy on the stair case.

"Look what I found" I smirking pointing at the group of boys

"Oooh time for evil Riley! I love it!" Maya says clapping her hands together

"Time to get him fired up" I say smirking making my way to them

I see the boy turn when we get closer to them  
"Very interesting party you guys are having" I say smirking

"Nothing but the best here sugar" Zay says grinning

"Well glad it was worth our time" I say looking at Maya as she smirks

"Don't you look fine tonight. We should go somewhere" friar says getting closer to me

I push him away "you know what Sabrina its kind boring here. Don't you think?"

Maya turns smiling " yea riles nothing fun"

"Well we should go explore. I'm kinda done with this boys" I say smirking as I gestured to the boys

I see all boys mouth slightly fall open. I see the confusion all over their faces

"Bye bye boys! Find us when you're worth our time" I say as I link arms with Maya making are way down the stairs

I hear them bickering

 **Lucas pov**

"This is all your fault Lucas!" Charlie yells

"Shut up! Your desperate lover boy! I yell

"Knock it off both of you!" Farkle says

"Where the hell are you going Brandon!" Me and Charlie yell at Brandon

"Dam it!" Brandon says as he starts walking back up the stair

"You know what I'm gunna go find her" Charlie says walking past me

"Not if I find her first!" I yell running down the starts

"It's on Lucas "! Charlie says behind me

I walk throw the group of people. Pushing throw them . Look for her. I see some girls here I can easily get but my mind is constantly thinking about her. As I'm walking I stop a small Burnett by the drinks. A grin forms on my face _let the games begin my pretty Burnett._

 **Riley's pov**

"That was perfect riles!" Maya says laughing

"Am I good or what?" I say chucking

"That's really going to make him chase" she says smirking

"Oh peaches I know. I'll be right back I'm going to get something to drink" I say turning to walk

As I'm pouring mine and Maya's drink I feel arms slowly snake around my waist. Sending electricity throw my body, paralyzing me on the spot. That's when I felt a warm breath near my ear and the person speaks

 _"I know your motives and you know mine_  
 _The ones that love me, I tend to leave behind_  
 _If you know about me and choose to stay_  
 _Then take this pleasure and take it with the pain_ " he sings as he slowly moves his hand to brush my hair away from my neck.

" _And if in the moment you bite your lip_  
 _When I get you moaning you know it's real_  
 _Can you feel the pressure between your hips?_  
 _I'll make it feel like the first time"_ __he finishes singing as I feel him smiling against my neck

I smirk as I realize that's his chasing. _so that how you wanna play friar. Let's do this._  
I turn my body so that I'm facing him. I see the smirk on his face as his eyes are filled with want. _Prefect just perfect._ I slowly wrap my around his neck pulling his face close to me as I look him in the eyes

 **Lucas pov**

Are faces are inches away. I can now clearly see her big brown eyes fill with fire. I can feel the warmth from her mouth near my lips.

" _Cause if you want to keep me, you gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, got to love me harder"_  
She sings against my lips. I feel shives run down my back.

I try to capture her lips but she quick turns her heard and lightly pushes me back. I hear her giggle as she looks back at me with a smirk. _What are you doing to me_

She gets closer to me placing a hand on my chest pushing me against the wall. My heat starts to speed up. She smirks as she tugs on my hair bring me closer to her.

 _"And if you really need me, you gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, got to love me harder (love me harder)"_ she whispers in my ear as she leaves a kiss on my neck. I felt my knees go weak by her touch _what the heck_

 **Riley's pov**

I can see what that kiss did to him. I felt his body go weak. _That's exactly want I want._

I run my finger across his bottom lip as I speak "well well Lucas that was quite entertaining. You have until the end of tonight to show me more. And if you do maybe I'll be yours" I say leaving a kiss on his neck and Turing to walk away. _Let's see what u do friar_

 **Lucas pov**

My heart beat is rising as I feel my body temperature rising. _I don't care what I do by the end of tonight you going to me mine Riley_

 **A** _ **lright new chapter is finally up! Sorry it took so long a lot of stuff happened and work took a lot of my time . But anyways thank so much for all your comments. I hope you guys like this chapter.**_

 **Don't** _ **forget to comment!**_ ❤️㈎9


	15. Innocents lost

**Lucas pov**

"Zay you got to help me!" I say as I follow behind him

"Dude you seriously believed her" Zay says

"have you seen her! Of course, I'll believe it!"

"Yes of seen her! Sugar has some mad looks!" He says grinning

"Then Help me! Help me think of something"

"Dude she's totally going to fake on you!" Zay say as he turns to look at me

"No she's isn't!" I say

Zay face palms "dude she's done it to you since you met her. "

I roll my eyes "that doesn't matter. Can you just help me"

"Fine! Zay always to the rescue!" He say waving his hands around

"Okay so what's your plan" I smile

"Okay your gunna fake on her" he says crossing his arms

I stare at him "what"

"You're going to make it seem like your gunna do something but you're going to pass right by her and find some other chick"

I smirk "Zay you're a genius"

"I know I am!" He chuckles

 _You are so going to be mine tonight. Let's see how you handle this._

 **Riley's pov**

"Never would I have imagined sweet Riley Matthew making Lucas go weak" Maya says laughing

"It's just a matter of words Maya. Plus he has hormones" I say laughing

"I'm so excited to see what he does!" She says grinning

"Well we're gunna find out right now. Look his coming" I say as I point to Lucas making his way toward us

"Okay Riley! It's show time! Evil Riley! Evil Riley!" She say smirking

"Riley" he says smirking

 _Look who came to chase. Everything is working out perfectly._

"Lucas" I say smirking

"You're in my way. So can you move! Thanks!" He says pushing past me

My mouth hangs open as I stumble back. Maya quickly grabs me before I fall. _What the hell!_

"What the heck was that!" Maya yells

"I have no dam idea!" I hiss I say Turing looking for him

I turn to see him talking to this girl. As he place his hand on the wall keeping her in place. _Who the hell does he think he is! His ruining the plan_

"Maya! What do I do?! The plan is getting ruined!" I say turning to face her

"I don't know! Think evil Riley! Seduce him again!" She say

"How the heck am -" I soon stop talking as the new song starts to play. A grin grows on my face

"Riley? What are you thinking of" Maya says

"Listen to the song peaches" I say smirking

"It's like the universe, what this to happen" she says grinning as she realizes the song

"I believe it's time for some dancing" I giggle

 **Lucas pov**

I pushed by Riley as I saw her mouth open. Perfect! I started to talk to this chick. Yea she was good looking but she didn't have those dark brown eyes. That long wavy hair and porcelain skin.

I was talking when I saw something from the corner of my eyes. I turn and gulp as I saw her walking toward me. Her long slender legs and hair moving in sync. The lights shining on her skin making her glow.

She sees me and smirks.

"Lucas are you okay" the girl asks as she pulls my face to her

"Yea um yea . I love your brown eyes" I say

"I have blue eyes!" She yells

I turn again and this time I see Riley swaying her hips slowly as she runs her fingers throw her hair. My mouth falls open and my knees go weak. _Oh fuck!_

 _In the land of gods and monsters,_  
 _I was an angel._  
 _Living in the garden of evil,_  
 _Screwed up, scared, doing anything that I needed._  
 _Shining like a fiery beacon,_  
 _You got that medicine I need_  
 _Fame, liquor, love, give it to me slowly._  
 _Put your hands on my waist, do it softly._  
 _Me and God we don't get along, so now I sing._

She turns around as she brings her hands up and slowly starts to sinks. Making her dress rise a little. She stops mid-way as she turns back and looks at me. She points at me as she motions me to go to her. _No Lucas! Zay said to ignore! Ignore!_ Then she bites her lip.  
 _Screw Zays plan!_

 **Riley pov**

I knew this was going to work. I smile as I see him completely ignore the girl and walk towards me. _Yes friar exactly like that. You're going to be wrapped around my finger._

 _No one's gonna take my soul away,_  
 _Living like Jim Morrison._  
 _Headed towards a fucked up holiday._  
 _Motel, sprees, sprees, and I'm singing,_  
 _Fuck yeah give it to me, this is_ _heaven, what I truly want_  
 _It's innocence lost._  
 _Innocence lost._

He gets closer to me. I grin as I turn around and walk into the crowd of teens dancing all over each other. I turn back to see the fire in his eyes as he pushes people to get closer to me .

 _In the land of gods and monsters,_  
 _I was an angel, lookin' to get fucked hard._  
 _Like a groupie incognito posing as a real singer,_  
 _Life imitates art_  
 _You got that medicine I need_  
 _Dope, shoot it up straight to the heart please_  
 _I don't really wanna know what's good for me_  
 _God's dead, I said 'baby that's alright with me'._

I stop as there's enough people in his way before he gets to me. I start swaying my hips to the Rhythm of the music. Letting it take control of me. I run my Hands through my hair as I slowly bring them down to the sides of my body. I look up to see Lucas staring at me with hunger. _Phase two almost completed_

 **Lucas pov**

I kept pushing every single person that was in my way. She seemed to be getting further from me. I couldn't stop my body from going to her. The movement of her body was hypnotizing.

I finally reach her. As I'm about to wrap my around her waist she turns around and giggles walking away from me. _Dam it! Just stay in one dam place!_

I sigh as I continue to follower her. _Wait Lucas stop! You will not be one of those guys._ I see her walk into a room. She pokes out her head winking at me. _Yup yup I'm those guys_

I walk into the room and I soon realize it's the kitchen. Then my eyes land on the pretty brunette sitting on the counter.

 **Riley's pov**

I see his mouth open as he sees me. I start singing since you can barely year the music

 _"No one's gonna take my soul away,_  
 _Living like Jim Morrison._  
 _Headed towards a fucked up holiday._  
 _Motel, sprees, sprees, and I'm singing,_  
 _Fuck yeah give it to me, this is_ _heaven, what I truly want_  
 _It's innocence lost._  
 _Innocence lost."_

I close my eyes as I continue to sing. Letting the song control my moment. Running my hands through my hair down to my thighs.

 _"_ _When you talk it's like a movie and you're making me crazy,_  
 _'Cause life imitates art._  
 _If I get a little prettier, can I be your baby?_  
 _You tell me life isn't that hard."_

I open my eyes when I realize Lucas is right in front of me. I gulp as I see the fire in his eyes. The rhythm of his chest. He takes a hold of my waist as he pulls me closer to me. I gasp _let's play friar._

I tug on his hair as I whisper in his ear

 _"No one's gonna take my soul away,_  
 _I'm living like Jim Morrison._  
 _Headed towards a fucked up holiday._  
 _Motel, sprees, sprees, and I'm singing,_  
 _Fuck yeah, give it to me, this is heaven, what I truly want._  
 _It's innocence lost._  
 _Innocence lost._ _"_

Then he paralyzed me

 **Lucas pov**

I couldn't take it anymore. I grab her face and kiss her.

 _ **Alright new chapter! I hope you guys like it.**_

 _ **I fell in love with this song. I heard it on AHS freak show and I was like yasss! Lol**_

 _ **I recommend listening to it!**_ __

 _ **Don't forget to comment**_ ️


	16. What the Hell!

**Lucas pov**

I felt her small hands on my chest trying to push me away. But I couldn't let her go. Her lips felt soft against mine. I felt something when I press my lips on hers. _Please feel something._

"Kiss me back!" I growl looking at her

She grins "ha! In Your dreams Lucas"

 _That's how you wanna play. Oh honey,. Let's play then_

I grin at her as I place my hands on her thighs. I pull her towards me. I see her eyes widen _perfect._ I lightly move her hair revealing her neck. Before she can react I move to kiss her neck. I hear her gasp _perfect_

 _ **R**_ **iley pov**

 _RILEY ELEANOR_ _MATTHEWS! You cannot be enjoying this! Stop it right now!_

I bite my lip as I try to hold in my gasp. My body was urging me to run my fingers through his hair. Pull him closer to me. I could feel the heat from his mouth on my neck. Sending electricity through my body. _No no Riley! Stop it now!_

I grab a hand full of his hair as I pull him away from my neck. I hear him groan

"What the hell are you doing" I hiss staring at him

He grins "Woah! Someone's getting a little aggressive. Getting to into it are we?"

"Like you could every make me feel something" I say letting go of his hair

"Well if I recall I heard a little moan earlier." He says biting his lip

 _Oh friar! You are so not going to play me._

"Well I was being attacked by some monster of course I'm going to make noise!" I say pushing him. I try getting off the counter when he moves in front of me, grabbing my face with his hands

"Oh I can show you a monster darling. Why don't we go upstairs" he whispers in my ear.

 _Really friar -.- this dude . Just go along with_ _it._

"Lucas.. I'm intrigue. This little game is very very fun." I say while I run my thumb along his bottom lip

I push him as I jump of the counter. I walk up to him as I run my hand from his chest to his shoulder. I cup his face in my hands

"Show me what you got" I wink as I start walking

 **Lucas pov**

 _HELL YES! FINALLY! Ok Lucas act cool.. You've done this a lot of times. You got this. Alright alright!_

She takes my hand as she leads me out of the kitchen. She turns back and smirks at me

"You better be worth my time" she says looking at me

"Oh sweetheart. It will definitely be worth your time" I say bringing her closer to me. I stare into her dark brown eyes. They have this fire in them but also innocence. I need that, I desire that in me.

I smash my lips on hers. I felt shivers down my back. I wrap my arms tightly around her waist not wanting to let go. I feel the pressure of her lips as she begins to kiss back. _Holy shit! She kissing back! Lucas be cool!_

She pulls back sooner then I want her to

"That's enough Lucas. Don't you wanna go somewhere quiet" she says biting her lip

"Yes!" I yell nodding my head as we get closer to the main room. That's filled with drunken teens

"Well you should go find a room. Since you're going to be in pain" she says grinning

"Pain? What do you mean?" I say looking at her

"Well I just mean that after this you're going to want to be alone" she says coming closer to me

"What?" I say

That's when I felt the pain in my lower body. She fucken kicked me AGAIN! I back up against the wall as I try to hold in my yell

"Ow! What the hell! Why did you do that for!?" I yell

"Oh sweetheart! Did you really think I wasn't going to get you back for practically biting my neck off? Let's just say this was pay back" she say crossing her arms

"We were having a good time!" I yell

"That's right! We were! As in past tense. Anyways that was fun. I don't just mean me hitting you but the whole little game back there" she say coming closer to me

"Oh baby. It's okay the pain will go away. Maybe next time we will finish what we start" she says as she kisses my cheek.

I watch as she walks away. Anger boils in me. I wanted to yell at her, kick her out. But when she kissed me all that anger vanished. I couldn't stay mad. I walk back to the kitchen as I grab ice.

I sit on the stool and place the ice on my area. I run my fingers through my hair as I think. _What the hell are you doing to me Riley? Why can't I just let you go?_

 **Riley pov**

I speed walk as fast as I could. I kicked him again but not that hard. I felt bad but that's the only way I thought he would stop following me.

I wonder around the house looking for Maya. I finally spot her talking to the Farkle guy on the stair case.

Text conversation

Riley: Markle! I ship it! :D

I watch as Maya's eyes widen looking at the messages. She turn Looking at the crowd until she spots me.

Maya: Shut up! I'm coming down. It's 2 in morning. Time to go.

End of conversation

Maya makes her way to me as Farkle comes behind her

"Hey Sabrina. I think it's time to go" I say looking at her

"Hey Riley. I'm tired anyways " she says standing next to me

"Well here's my number in case you want to talk some more" Farkle says smiling as he hands Maya his number

I see her smile wide as their hands touch. I wiggle my eyebrows as she sees me. She quickly elbows me.

"Umm yea. Anyways cool party! Let's go Riley" she says pulling me away

"Riley wait!" I turn to see Charlie running to us

"Charlie!" I say smiling.

Maya turns and grins at me "you got a problem"

"I was looking all over for you. I'm sorry we didn't get to have a chance to hang out" he says sadly

 _Aww his so cute_ _._ I stand there staring at him as I felt Maya elbow me

"Oh! Um. That's fine. Maybe next time" I say

"Yea next time. Here's my number in case you wanna hang out." He says handing me his number. _Yes! Ok Riley act cool._

He take a hold of my hand as he kisses it  
"you look beautiful. Goodnight" he says smiling

" GGoodnnight" I say as Maya drags me away

-/ back at Maya's house-/

"Alright Riley. Status report" Maya say laughing as she takes off her wig

"Well commander! We make a lot of progress tonight" I say laughing

"What happened? Did evil Riley complete phase two"

"Well... We're in phase 4 now" I say quietly

"What!? No! Phase 3 hasn't even been thoroughly plan!?" Maya says standing

"I know... It's just that it just happened." I say looking at her

"What happened" Maya says

"Well he forcefully kiss me but I didn't kiss back but later I did but that was to get him all wrapped up but then he tried to get more than that so I kicked him in the sack" I ramble

"You kicked him in the sack?" Maya asks laughing

"I didn't know what to do! Anyways I wasn't they only one getting stuff done today. What's up with you and Farkle" I say smirking at her

Her eyes widen "um nothing just taking. Anyways! We should sleep. Let's talk tomorrow! "Maya says getting under the covers

"Oh peaches! You are so telling me tomorrow!" I says laughing

I turn and go sit at the bay window. I look up at the moon as I place my fingers on my lips.  
 _Why do you make me feel this friar? Why is there this feeling still on my lips?_

I shake off the thoughts as I make my way to the bed. Phase 2 and 3 are completed now time to start phase 4. _I'm almost close to breaking you._

 _ **Okay guy's new chapter! Tell me what you think. So sorry for the late update. I had trouble writing this chapter/ school got in the way / also work got in the way. So I hope you guys like it**_ __ __


	17. Beginning of the end

**Riley's pov**

"Wake up! Time to start planning" Maya yells hitting me with a pillow

"I don't wanna!" I groan covering myself with the covers

"Well your gunna have to! It's not my fault someone couldn't stick to the plan" Maya says laughing

"HEY! I already told you it just happened! I kicked him so that has to count for something" I say looking at her

"Well riles I have to say that was pretty good but we still have to map out phase 4. We don't have much time" Maya says

That's when I set up and look at her. She's right I'm only here for the summer and it's almost the end of the first month. I can't leave without me hurting him

"Fine! I'll get up" I say getting out of bed

"Finally! I'll start outlining the plan. Hopefully you'll stick to it!" Maya yells while laughing

"Oh shut up!" I say as I close the bathroom door

 **Lucas pov**

"GET UP!" I hear someone yell and I felt somethings cold on me

"What the hell!" I hear as I felt water all over my face

"It's not my fault you're a heavy sleeper! I kicked you like three times and nothing!" Farkle says setting down the glass

"How the hell did I get on the floor?" I ask standing up

"How am I supposed to know. All I know is we need to clean up this house before my dad gets home" Farkle says as he gestures around the house. There was trash all over the floor, drinks spilled on the floor with food everywhere.

"Where the heck are the others" I say

"Dam last night was fun" Brandon says coming down the stairs fixing his hair

"Okay we found one now where are the other two" Farkle says

"How did you get upstairs" I ask fixing my hair

"I think that's for me to know and for you to not" he says smirking

"DAM! This house is a mess my friend" Zay says as he walk in through the door

"Where they hell were you?!" Farkle ask

"I went with some girl last night" he says smirking "let's just say I rocked"

"Okay so that's two. Wait where's Charlie ?" I say looking around

"Hey guys! Isn't it such a lovely day! The sun is bright and everything is just perfect..." Charlie says as he walks around us

"1. Where did you come from? 2. Have you seen the house! It is not a perfect day!" Farkle yells gesturing to the mess

"Oh my dear friend, you won't think that after this" Charlie grins as he passes his phone to Farkle

Farkle rolls his eyes as he take the phone. His face quickly changed as his eyes light up.

"Ha.. Today is amazing and peaceful" Farkle says smiling like an idiot

"What the heck is wrong with those two" Brandon says pointing at me

"Whatever it is got them really good" Zay says as he waves his hands in front of both of them but nothing happens they just smile at the phone

"Okay! That's enough what the hell are you guys reading" I say as I snatch the phone from them

"HEY!" They both scream glaring at me

"Oh grow up! You're just staring at it like idiot" I say

"That message is for us" Charlie says trying to take the phone back

"Shut up Charlie! Luke hurry and read what it says" Brandon says pushing Charlie away

I look at the phone as my eyes widen. _What the hell?! How is this possible?!_

"How the fuck do you have her number!" I yell as I turn the phone to face them

Charlie smirks "I guess I got to her first"

"What does it say?" Brandon says

"Here give it. Your obviously pissed so let me read it" Zay says taking the phone from me as I glare at Charlie

Zay clears his thought "okay here I go . _From: Riley_ ㈴5

 _"Hey Charlie, it's Riley we had a great time last night ;) thank you for giving me your number it was very sweet of you. Me and Sabrina were wonder if maybe you and Farkle wanted to hang out with us later? Sabrina really wants to see Farkle. Also I would really love to hang out with you_ ㈵6 _"_

"Dam! Get some!" Brandon yells patting them in the back

"Woah! Someone is having a hot date tonight!" Zay chuckles handing Charlie his phone back

"You are not going on that date!" I say clenching my fist

"I got her so back off!" Charlie yells

I grab him by the collar and smirk "oh really then why did We make out yesterday?. Why did she let me touch her? Face it Charlie she's using you"

"Oh really will see about that friar " Charlie says pushing me away

"Farkle lets hurry. WE actually have somewhere to be" Charlie says waking away

"Knock it off both of you. Let's focus on cleaning" Farkle says

 _Oh Charlie enjoy this because by the end of your date she's going to be mine_

 **Riley's pov**

"Okay so what now" I say as I sit at the bay window

"Now we figure out what phase 4 is" Maya says bring out her notepad

"Okay so we finished phase one which was seduce, 2 was getting him wrapped up-" I was cut of my Maya

"3! Was physical touch! Which should be right now but SOMEONE couldn't wait" Maya says laughing

"LET IT GO! He started it" I say crossing my arms

"Ha! Okay riles! Anyways so next phase should be jealousy" Maya says smirking

"How the heck am I going to get him jealous" I say

"With this!" Maya says holding up a white paper

"Yes Maya! His so going to be jealous because of that paper" I says clapping sarcastically

Maya hits the side of my head

"OW! Maya!" I say rubbing my head

"No you doofus! This is Charlie number remember. Text him, ask him out. I'm pretty sure ranger Rick will be there so that means" Maya says gesturing for me to continue

I smirk "that means he'll get mad and probably try something"

"Finally! You get it!" She says standing up

I quickly take out my phone as I text his number. _Oh I'm not going to be the only one on this date._ I smile as I press send

"Why are you smiling? Do u still have a baby crush on Charlie" Maya says laughing

"Oh it's not that it's just that your date said yes to coming" I says grinning

"What did you do!" Maya says glaring at me

"I may or may not have told Charlie to tell Farkle that you wanted to see him" I say smirking

"Riley!" Maya yells

"Oh stop it peaches I know you like him so just go with it" I say smiling

"Whatever," Maya says leaving the room as she blushes

I look down at my phone as it vibrates. New message from Charlie. I quickly u unlock my phone and open it

 _From: Charlie_ ㈴1

 _Hey Riley :) I'm glad you texted me. Farkle and I would love to go hangout with you guys. How about bowling? We could all get to know each other. Especially us two_ ㈵6 _because I would love to know you better. We will pick you guys up at 7 :)_

I quickly text back saying that's would be fine. I bite my lip as I rest my phone on my lips

 _It's the beginning of the end for you friar. You have no idea what I'm doing to you and I love that. Soon you won't be Mr. Perfect._

 _ **Okay guy's new chapter for you! But I have some bad news about me updating I recently got a review in which I was called an ASS for what was written in the chapter called Innocents Lost. So I might take time off… but lots of love to all of you and all the lovely comments :) :)!**_

 _ **I would just like to say that that GUEST that you have no idea what I believe in and what I stand for so please watch your language. If you have something to say about my story that actually helps me then say it. Don't be rude and call me an ass because I enjoyed the song and they rhythm of it..**_


	18. Let the game begin

**(** **story_** **outfits)** Riley and Maya outfits :)

 **Riley pov**

"For someone who doesn't want to go on the date you're pretty dressed up" I says grinning at Maya

"I'm not going to go looking bad. That would be rude..!" She says rolling her eyes

"Sure! That's the only reason" I laugh as I place my ring around my hand

"Well I'm not the only one all dress up. Someone's looking pretty fierce" she says lacing up her shoes

"Well i do need to make friar jealous. The outfit just completes that " I say smirking

"Have I said I love evil Riley" she says laughing

"I learned from the best" I say pointing at her

"Hey I'm not that bad" she says crossing her arms

"Beanie or no Beanie?" I say holding it up

"No beanie." She's says grabbing her bag

"Alright. One last look. We look hot!" I say as I grab my bag and link my arms with hers

"YES WE DO! Let's go mess with these boys!" Maya yells

We walk out of the room when we stop half way and look at each other

"THE WIG!" We yell as we run back to the  
room

 _The night hasn't even started and it's already getting complicated._

 _ **Lucas**_ **pov**

"Where are they taking them?" I ask as I pace around my room

"Luke would you chill out. Your making my head hurt with all the moving" Zay says sitting on a chair

"Why did she pick Charlie?! I mean come on look at me then him?! I'm better. Why is she going with him!?" I say turning to face Zay who's laughing _what the yell?!_

"Why the fuck are you laughing" I say raising my voice

"Dude! Chill! I just can't believe it" he says laughing

"Believe what?" I say _maybe Charlie is better? What no!_

"Dude she's got you wrapped around her finger! You're a goner dude" he says laughing

" I am not!" I yell as I run my fingers through my hair

"Dude your complaining about her going on a date with Charlie! Your questioning yourself and don't tell me you're not cause I can see it in your face" he says pointing at me

"Oh shut up!" I yell as I flop on my bed

"Aww is Lucas little heart hurting" Zay teases as he laughed

"If you don't shut up I'm going to beat you!" I say turning to face him

"Okay.. Okay! Don't worry your best friend Zay is going to help your little heart" Zay chuckle

"Zay!" I say standing from the bed

"That was the last one I swear!" He say standing

"This pisses me off!" I say as I sit down

"Then why don't you go do something" Zay says looking at me

"Yea because I totally know where they are right now!" I say rolling me eyes

"There bowling" Zays say

"How the yell do you know that" I say glaring at me

"It was on Instagram" he shrugs

"Zay! Are you serious!? Come on let's go" I say as I grab my jacket

"Yooouuuu are whipped" Zay whispers

"I can hear you! Shut up before I leave you" I yells as I make my way out

"Okay okay let's go" Zays says laughing

 _Your date isn't going to happen. Your mine Riley I called it already_

 **Riley's pov**

"You look great Riley" Charlie says as he holds the door open for me

"Thank you. You look great to" I say as I wink at him _his sweet as sugar_

"You look beautiful Sabrina" Farkle says as the leads Maya to the table

"Thank you. You look good to" Maya says as her cheeks turn pick

"Markle!" I cough as I smirk at her

"What was that?" Farkle ask looking me

"Nothing! She just as a cough. Right Riley!" Maya says as she elbows me

"Ow! And yea I'm good though. This place is awesome!" I say as I look at all the lights and screens showing videos with music blasting

"Farkle and I will go get the shoes and some snacks. We will be right back" Charlie says as both of them stand and make their way to the counter

"I ship it! " I yell as

"Oh shut up! Look who's talking miss all I do is stare at him" she says laughing

"I do not stare!" I say as cross my arms

" you looked at him the whole ride here!" She says laughing

"Oh be quiet!" I say as I stand

"Oh shit!" Maya says as she turns her head

"What!?" I ask looking at her

"Look what the cat dragged in" Maya says as she nods her head toward the entrance

My eyes widen as my mouth hangs open as I see the figure _Lucas whoa._ His hair was messing with a leather jacket and maroon shift and dark jeans. I felt my body go numb as I saw him getting closer to us _whoa friar hot . Wait no! Riley stop it!_

I shake my head as I hear Maya say my name

"Earth to Riley!" She says looking at me

" huh?" i say looking at her

" Is evil Riley ready for tonight" she says smirking

"I'm beyond ready"I smirk as I watch him get closer  
 _Let the games began friar. Let's see how long you can last_

 **I'm so sorry this is just a short chapter! I didn't want to post but It had to be done:/ I had a lot written but it just didn't fit right and I didn't like how it was so I decided to delete it and just add it to the next chapter.**

 **Anyways I would like to thank the following people for caring and taking the time to either PM me or write a special comment. Thank you dorkybooklover, sand1128 aand ArabellaRoseD! You guys made me feel much better and i realized that I should not let comments bring me down - lots of love to y'all**

 **AND to the guest who commented again… I accept your apology and NO I will not call you that name because that's not going to make it even. That's just going to be hurtful to you and i won't do that .You explained and apologized and that's enough for me. Also I'm very sorry about the break up with your bf, I hope you're doing alright and thank you for reading**


	19. Hypnotic

**Lucas pov**

My eyes land on her as I get closer to their table. I stop as I take in her figure. Her crop top that showed off her tone stomach her shorts that show of her long legs and her long curly hair. _Dam it! Why must you look like that?!_

"Whipped" Zay says as he pushes me

"Zay I swear if you said that one more time I will knock you out!" I hiss at him

"Fine! But can you at least stop drooling over her and MOVE!" He says as he pushes me forward

I roll my eyes as we start walking again. I watch as she crosses her arms and glares at us as we approach them. _Your hotter mad_

"Well well if it isn't mister stalker" she says smirking

"Me!? A stalker oh please don't flatter yourself" I smirk as I get closer to her

"Oh really? Ha! Then explain why your here? Because if I do remember THIS is a DOUBLE DATE as in 4 people if you couldn't count" she says sarcastically holding up four finger

"Who says I don't have a date "I smirk getting closer to her

"Aww so now it's you and Zay! You couldn't get girls anymore. Aww look how cute" she says laughing

"Oh heck no! This was all him! He wanted to come. I'm just being a friend!" Zay yells as he move away from me to sit with Sabrina

"Sup sugar" he says as he plays with her hair

"Sup honey nugget" she says laughing

"ZAY!" I yell as I glare at him _take note to beat the crap out of him_

"Aww is Lucas mad that his friend ratted him out" she says in a baby voice as she laugh

"Phsst! No! Cause it not even true!" I say looking at her

"Oh really? So what's true" she says looking at me with her dark brown eyes

"What's true is what happened last night" I smirk as i move closer to her making out body touch

"What happened last night? I can't seem to remember" she smirks as she brings her face closer to mine

"Um..y-ou...um-m" I shutter as I feel the heat from her mouth close to my lips

"maybe you should remind me. " she whisper as she kisses the corner of my mouth

I felt my knees go weak as her lips press against my skin the heat and electricity that she gives me

"What are you guys doing here!?" I hear Charlie yell

Riley quickly moves away as she moves to sit on the other side of her friend. I turn to see Charlie glare at me and Farkle looking confused. _Fuck Charlie always has to ruin the moment._

"They just showed up I didn't even know Charlie" Riley says as she smiles at him sweetly _what the hell_

"Yea Farkle, him and Zay just came out of nowhere, me and Riley were here perfectly fine" Sabrina says smiling at him

"What the heck! There was so much junk being said literally a few minutes ago" Zay says making a face

"No there wasn't! We should just play! That's what we're here for" Riley says as she gets up and goes to Charlie

"Thank you for the shoes and snacks" she says as she kisses his cheek

I clench my fist as I saw them _this is going to be a long night_

 **Riley pov**

I turn to see friar clenching his fist and glaring at us. _Perfect_ I smirk as I look at Maya who's who signals me to do more.

I grab Charlie's hands as I lead him to the table

"You should help me bowl. " I say as I hold his hand tightly

"Anything for you" he says as he smiles

"Aren't you two cute" Maya says giggling

"Not even" Lucas says as he does gagging noises

"Oh shut it friar! You're not even Supposed to be here!" Charlie hisses as he glares at him

"Ow! We're friends! We all are friends so why not hang out" he says as he takes a sit

"Dude this is a DATE! We don't bother you" Farkle says as he sets up the scoring board

"So are we playing and having food because I can for the food" Zay says

"Shut up Zay!" We all say laughing

"Alright it's me, Zay and Sabrina vs Lucas, Charlie and Riley! Let's play!" Farkle yell laughing

"this is heavy. Help me" I say as I struggle to hold the bowling ball

"I'll help you" Charlie says smiling

"I will! Here I'll show you how to play" Lucas say as he quickly comes to me

"Friar! GET OUT of the way!" Charlie yells as he pushes him

"Ha! You didn't scare me!" Lucas says as turning to face Charlie

I turn to see Maya smiling and giving me a thumbs up _jealously complete and it's not even the middle of the night_

"Come on Charlie help me" I say as I pull him to me

I watch as Lucas face turns red and his fist clench as Charlie smirks at him

"Told ya! I win" Charlie says as he comes to me

He stands behind me as he whispers in my ear how to play. I already know but it's part of the plan. He placed his hands on my arms as he helps me throw the ball. I feel my cheek burn as he touches me. We stand there as we watch the ball roll

"YES!" I yell as the knock down all the pins

I jump into Charlie's arms as he spins me around. He sits me down as I watch Lucas storm off.

Maya smirks as she nods her head for me to follow him. _It's go time_

 **Lucas pov**

What the hell is she doing! She kissed me yesterday ME! Not him! I felt my body boil as I storm out of the building. _Snap out of it she's just a girl._

"Ugh!" I yell as I knock down a trash can _what the hell is happening_

"You know they can make you clean that up"

I turn to see her walk up to me as she runs her finger throw her hair. _Control yourself Luke_

"What do you want" I hiss as I face her

"Aw is Lucas pissed off" she says smirking

"Me! Ha! Why would I be pissed up?" I laugh as I turn away from her

"I don't know you tell me" she whispers as she runs her hands up my back to my shoulders. I shiver

"What the hell are you doing" I whisper as I feel her hands on my body

"Talking. Can't I talk to you" she says as she brings her hands to my chest and looks at me

"Oh you wanna talk" I say as I pull her closer to me

She runs her hands on my chest as she brings them around my neck she bites her lip as she comes closer to me

" _Magnetic everything about you. You really got me now. You do it to me so well ._  
 _Hypnotic takin' over me._  
 _Make me feel like someone else._  
 _You got me talkin' in my sleep._  
 _I don't wanna come back down I don't wanna touch the ground_  
 _Pacific ocean dug so deep. Hypnotic takin' over me"_

She sings as she pushes her finger across my bottom lip. She pulls me closer as she places a kiss on my neck. I groan as I pull her closer to me. She smirks at me _fuck it.._

I gab her face as I roughly smash me lips with hers. I tangle my hands in her hair as I feel her lips begin to move with mine as she tugs on my hair . I groan as I place my hand on her lower back to bring her closer. _Your mine Riley_

She pulls away smirking as she walks away

"What the hell!" I yells as I turn to face her

"Win the game and you'll get more" she giggle as she walks back inside

 _Oh dam right I'm winning that game._ I think as I lick my lips

 **R** _ **iley pov**_

I walk back to the table as I smile. That kiss, it was different. I bite my lips as I taste his lips.

"Little plant" Maya says as I sit by her

"Peaches" I say as I watch Lucas walk back in

"Is it done?" She ask looking at the boys

"It's done Peaches" I say as I smile

"Perfect." She grins widely

I watch as Lucas walks up to bowl. It was a tie between him and Charlie. He winks at me as he shoots the bowl and knocks down all the pins. He grins as he looks at me .all the boys quickly go to congratulate him

"You have two months Riley. " Maya says as she turns to face me

"He just sentence himself for destruction." I say as I cross my legs and rest my chin under my hand

 _Oh friar enjoy this moment because it's not even the beginning. I have two months to make you fall in love with me and by the end you're going to regret this night. Tonight everything begins._

 **Alright new chapter! How do you guys like it? I liked writing this chapter. I love this song! Its Hypnotic by Zella day recommend listening to it I'm starting to really enjoy writing this story and I might be updating a lot sooner :)!**


	20. Tick Tock

**Lucas pov**

I watch as the girls join us in celebrating. I watch as Riley turns and smirks at me.

"I'm guessing I won more than the game huh" I smirk as I move to stand beside her

"Very well done Lucas" she smirks as she looks ahead

"I'm expecting my grand prize later" I smirk

"Well you're going to be waiting" she says laughing

"What are you talking?! I won!" I say as I move in front of her

"I did say that, BUT I never said it would happen right away. Or did I!" She says crossing her arms

My mouth fall open as I realize what she said _she fake out again!_

"you should really ask questions before you accept a challenger friar" she say moving past me

I clench my fist as I turn to look at her walking up to Charlie and hug him.

"I'm guessing she faked out again" Zay say coming to me

"She's so frustrating! Why can't I just push her and be done with it" I groan sitting down

"I don't know man, why can't you? What does she have? That others don't" Zay says sitting by me

" I don't know! It's frustrating!" I say running my hands through my hair

"Whi-"

"Say it and you're really going to be dead" I cut him off glare at him

He held his hands in surrender as he moved away. I watch as Riley laughs and talks to them. She's mysterious but innocent _it's not over yet riley I'm getting my prize_

 **Riley POV**

"I'm sorry you had to see me lose" Charlie says as he walks me to the car

"Don't worry about it. It's no big deal. It was actually a benefit" I say whispering the last part

"what was that" he says looking at me

I watch as Lucas makes his way towards us. My heart starts racing as he runs his hand through his hair staring at me. _Dam it stop it riley!_

 _"_ Riley? Are you okay?" Charlie says shaking me lightly

"oh.. um yea I just think I forgot my phone in there" I say watching Lucas

"Say no more I'll go check for you" he says as he walks back to the bowling alley

Lucas watches Charlie pass him as he turns and smirks at me

"I'm glad you sent lover boy away" he says grabbing my waist

"Oh please! I forgot my phone" I say pushing him away

"Oh really?" he says smirking

He pulls me closer as his hands go to my back pocket

"What the yell" I yell as I slap his arm

He laughs as he hold up my phone  
"I believe this is your phone. Oh come on admit it! you wanted to be alone with me" he says smirking

I gasp" oh my! You got me! Bravo!"

"Stop playing hard to get" he says as he pulls me closer

He brushes his thumb across my cheek as he looks in my eyes. I feel my heart beat faster by his touch. As she placed a kiss on my cheek. _No Riley!_

"That's the best you got friar?" I say wrapping my arms around his neck as he smiles

 _ **Lucas pov**_

 _"_ Oh believe me that's not the best I got" I say releasing her

I turn slightly to see Charlie making his way towards us. I pull out your phone when I felt Riley tug on my arm

 _"_ Give it to me!" She yells

 _"_ Or what?" I say as I dial my number on her phone.

 _I start to_ walk away as I hear her scream my name

 _"_ Lucas!"

I turn and laugh as I toss her phone to her  
"thanks for the call babe!" I yell as I walk away

I hold my phone as I see her number. _This isn't the last of our conversation Riley"_

 ** _-/-/ at_ Maya's house-/**

 _"_ He didn't see anything else on your phone" Maya says sitting

"No! He tossed it after he put his number in" I say crossing my arms

"Well looky here, he couldn't even wait till tomorrow" she says as my phone vibrates

"Did he really but those emoji's" I say as I roll my eyes

 _New text messages: Lucas_ ㈑0 ㈆9㈴5  
 _you and me have some unfinished business. Meet me at the cafe tomorrow at 12. Wear something hot ;). See you tomorrow babe_ ㈵6

"Can he be any more annoying!?" I say tossing my phone on the bed

"Look at it this way we have him where we want him riles" Maya says

I grab my phone as I reply back "alright Lucas I accept don't make me waste my time" I say out loud

"Time is ticking Riley" Maya says walking away

 _It's go time. Straight to making you fall in love friar_

 **-/- next day-/**

I walk to the cafe as I see Lucas sitting looking down _its go time riley you got this_

"woah your early" I smirk taking a sit

He quickly looks up as he clears his throat

"I don't like making my girls wait too long" he says smirking as he sits back

"Alright what's the deal? Why did you set me up here? We both know it's not for tea and cookies so spill it" I say as I rest my elbows on the table

"Oh feisty! I like that" he says grinning

"Well as you know from last night we have unfinished business" he say biting his lip

I stare at his lips as I feel a shiver run down my spine. I shake it off as stare at his eye _his very pretty eyes.. What no stop_

"Oh really I don't seem to remember" I say playing with my hands

"Someone has memory problems" he says coldly

"or maybe it's not worth remembering" I laugh

"You know dam well you enjoyed that kiss!" he yells as he leans on the table

"Calm yourself Lucas! Don't get your boxer twisted" I laugh

"Its panties and don't worry I'll twist yours anytime" he say smirking

 **Lucas pov**

I watch as she laugh and stands. Panic starts to run through me as the thought of her leaving clouded my mind _what the hell friar stop it._ She slowly takes a sit next to me as she smirks placing her hand on my thigh. I felt the fire run through me with her touch

"Take it easy.. You haven't showed me you're worth it" she says as she moves her hand away

"I've showed you plenty of times don't you think" I say as I move closer to her

"Not quite.." she says moving closer

I move closer to her and I place my hand on her cheek as I push my thumb across her cheek. She starts to lean in are lips are inches away from each other when I feel her move her head

"Tick.. Tock.. Tick.. Tock the friar is running out of luck you have till tonight to show me what you got " she whispers in my ear

I gulp as I feel shivers run down my back

She pulls away as she gets out of the booth and smirks at me

"Tonight! Zay's house! Pool party! I'll give you the greatest night in your life!" I blurt out

 _Oh shit what did i just do..._

 **Riley's pov**

I stop mid-way as a grin forms on my face _oh friar you make this so easy .._

"Hmm fine,But it better be an amazing night" I wink at him as I walk out of the cafe

I pull out my phone as I dial Maya's number

"Hello"

"Maya we have a pool party tonight. Time to make some mouths drop" I laugh

"Ha! Oh how I love evil riley you finally think like me!" Maya says laughing

"It's close Maya" I say quietly

"I know riles. Will talk more when you get home"

I end the call as I walk with my head high and a grin across my face _friar friar taking you down is more fun than I expected._

 **AHHHHHH! i Finally updated! I'm soo sorry for the late update I've been super busy! Sorry it's short! I hope you guys like the chapter is kind of ehh, I kind of love / hate it.**

 **Don't forget comment! Shows me you like it!:)**


	21. Point Of No Return

**Lucas pov**

"You did what!" Zay yells at me

I flinch "it's not that big of a deal"

Zay paces around as he looks at me "not a big deal! Okay so let me get this straight it's not a big deal that you came up with a PARTY! "

"You love parties!" I say smiling at him

"Parties that are not at my HOUSE! DUDE what the heck!" He yells

"Zay! I panicked she was walking away and I just blurted it! Come on man!" I say

"You could have ask Brandon or Charlie!?" he says glaring at me

"Okay first off all Brandon's house is small. Second hell no! I will not take her to his house and third dude you have a pool!' I say standing

"Yea a pool that I had to fix from last time" he say sitting

"Dude that was like two year ago! let it go. We got crazy shit happened, but come on!' I say begging

"Ugh you're so frustrating friar!" he say pushing me away

"ZAY! THERES GOING TO BE HALF NAKED GIRLS! COME ON DUDE!" I yell

"You're only doing this for that girl" he says rolling his eyes

"Come on! You know you what to say yes! If anything breaks ill pay some of it" I say smiling

"All of it!" he says smirking

"HALF!' I yell

'Guess you're going to have to fin-"

"FINE!" I yell glaring at him

 _It's going down tonight riley. You're not leaving without giving me my prize.._

 **Riley's pov**

"Woah he wasn't joking about the party" Maya says looking at the computer

"That's was fast" I say laughing

"So Riley what's today's attack?! I'm excited!" She grins jumping on the bed

"Well it's a pool party skin on skin I'm pretty sure I can get him to do anything" I say smirking

"Riley Matthews! Whereas your sweet innocent gone" Maya says laughing

"What can I say I get serious about these schemes" I say laughing

"So I'm guess we're going all out today" Maya says as she goes to her closet

"Don't we always" I smirk

 _Tonight's the night friar_

 **Lucas pov**

I hurry around zay's house as I fix everything. Making sure everything was nice .I carry out beach balls and other floats as I throw them in the pool. I help the DJ has it set up the lights in the back. I groan as I watch the guys sitting around the pool. I grab one of the balls as I throw it to them

"What the hell Friar" Brandon says standing

"Um! Do something! People are coming soon" I say glaring at them

They look at each other as they start laughing as they sit back down

"What the hell is so funny" I yell

"Someone's got it bad for the new chick" Brandon say pointing at me

"I do not!" I yell crossing my arms

"Lucas! You're throwing this party for her! zay say standing up

"Oh shut up!" I say as I make my way to the door hearing it ring

I get to the door as I hear zay yelling that I was whipped and I lost my man card.

"I'll show you have manly I am!" I yell as I open the door

My eyes widen as I see riley and her friend standing there looking at me weird

"uh-uh I um I'm really strong that's what I meant" I say rubbing my neck

"Sure Lucas that what you meant" she say laughing

"You do know it's a pool party. Meaning no clothes" I say smirking at her

"Do you really think we were coming all the way here half naked" she say laughing

"Why do you think we got here early" Sabrina says laughing

"So if you will let us in we would change before the party starts" riley says smirking

I let them in as I show them to one of the bedrooms I grab Riley's arm before she goes in.

"You know if you need help changing I can be of some service" I smirking whisper in her ear

"I think I can manage" she grins closing the door

 _Dam it riley.._ _It's not even the start of the night_

 **Riley pov**

"Not even a minute in and his all fluttered" Maya says siting on the bed

I shrug "his a boy with hormones of course his going to be like that"

"I've never seen him like this it's weird" she say looking down

"Maya that good! That's what we want! We want him to be so worked up he breaks" I say sitting next to her

"uhh yea that's right" she say standing

"Maya are you okay?' I ask eyeing her

"Of course I am! Come let's get ready. We got work to do" she grins

We quickly unpack as we change. I put on my black bikini top and bottom and wrap my black cover-up around my waist. I let my hair loose as I place a flower crown around my head. Maya changes into white bikini top with a high rise short

"Are you sure is this okay" I ask looking at myself in the mirror

"Riles you look hot! You want friar to drop dead when he sees you? Then he will when he sees you" she says smirking

"Okay come on!" I say as we link arms and make are way out

 _Get ready friar_

 **Lucas pov**

The party was in full swing. There were people in the pool and just hanging out. I was talking with farkle when I noticed a lot people starting at something

I turned my head and my eyes landed on her. My mouth falls open as I take her in _. Holy crap.._ My heart was racing and my breathing pick up. I watch her smile as she makes her way to us. I turn to see Farkle's eyes wide

"wow.." we say looking at them

"I'm guessing we look good" riley says smirking

We nod as we continue to scanning them

"Hey mister genius my eyes are up here" Sabrina says lifting farkle's chin

"You to friar look up" she says lifting my chin

'Hmm" I say looking at her

They laugh as they walk away joining the crowd dancing with farkle following Sabrina

"Dam Lucas, now I know why you wanted this party so bad" zay says as he whistling

"If you don't get that I will" Brandon says smirking

"Don't you dare! She's mine" I glare at him

"Oh really then why she dancing with Gardner" he say laughing

I turn to watch as Charlie places her hands on her waist bring her closer. My hands clench as I watch them. _Oh hell no Gardner_. I push Brandon away as I start to make my way to them when suddenly missy gets in my way.

"You look hot today babe. Let's go somewhere" she say touching my chest

"Missy look g-" I stop as I watch riley glaring at us

I smirk _you wanna play riley let's play then_ I grab missy from her waist

"Let's dance" I smirk looking at her as she starts dancing on me

 **Riley's pov**

I glare as I watch him with that girl. Who the heck does she think she is grabbing him _what the hell stop it riley_ I watch him look at me _. Okay friar let's do this! This is my game not yours!_

I grin as the music starts. _Perfect_. I turn around to face Charlie as I wrap my arms around his neck swaying my hips.

 _Never really felt bad about it_  
 _As we drank deep from a lie_  
 _'Cause I felt melting magnets, babe_  
 _The second I saw you through half-shut eyes_

I fell him pull me _c_ loser. I grin at him as he smiles. I watch as Maya and farkle dance with their foreheads touching smiling at each other. I smile as I see them.

"They really like each other" Charlie says looking at me

"I like this very much" I smirk as I mover closer to him

 _Smoke and sunset, off Mulholland_  
 _He was talking, I was wondering 'bout_  
 _You and that girl, she your girlfriend?_  
 _Face from heaven, bet the world she don't know_

 _Pretty girls don't know the things that I know_  
 _Walk my way, I'll share the things that she won't_

I turn around as I place my back to his chest and my hand to his neck. I watch as Lucas clenches his fist and tights his jaw looking at me. I smirk as I look at him. He quickly looks away as he turns her around as he kisses her neck.

I turn back around as I make eye contact with Maya. She and farkle move closer to us as we dancing together.

"This is your night go" Maya whispers in my ear

"Cover for me" I say as I slowly make my way

 _Uh-oh, dancin' past the point of no return_  
 _Let go, we can free ourselves of all we've learned_  
 _I love this secret language that we're speaking_  
 _Say it to me, let's embrace the point of no return_  
 _Let's embrace the point of no return_  
 _Let's embrace the point of no return_

I smirk as I make my way to him hiding behind people _it's time to play friar_

 _Never really thought we would make it .We be thinking about what could have been_  
 _But we've had a record summer, can't turn it down, oh_  
 _Now I don't wanna see the end begin_

 **Lucas pov**

We continue to dance as I look up and I didn't see riley. I quickly scan the area as I only see farkle , Charlie and Sabrina dancing. I turn around looking all over. But I couldn't see her.

 _Smoke and sunset, off Mulholland_  
 _He was talking, I was wondering 'bout_  
 _You and that girl, she your girlfriend?_  
 _Face from heaven, bet the world she don't know_

I suddenly feel a hand slip down to my lower back as I feel a finger tug on my swim trunks. I jerk as I look up to meet her brown eyes filled with fire.

 _Pretty girls don't know the things that I know_  
 _Walk my way, I'll share the things that she won't_

She walks away as she unties cover up making it fall to the floors. My mouth falls open as I stare at her. She turns and smirks at me as she goes in the house.

I quickly push missy away as I run to the house. I hear missy scream as she hit the water.

"Riley?" I say as I walk in

I walk around looking for her as I make way to the hall way when suddenly I'm pulled into to a room

I felt myself pushed against the door as I feel her soft lips against mine. I quickly wrap my arms around her waist pulling her close. I feel her run her hands through my hair tugging at it.

 _Uh-oh, dancin' past the point of no return_  
 _Let go, we can free ourselves of all we've learned_

I groan as I left her up wrapping her leg around my waist. I turn around as I sit her on the sink. She wraps her legs tighter around me

 _"_ _I love this secret language that we're speaking .Say it to me, let's embrace the point of no return_ _"_ she sings as she stares at my lips smirking

 **Riley's pov**

He captures my lips again as he pulls me closer to him. I pull away as he smiles as he starts kissing my neck.I grip his hair as I wrap my legs around him tighter, I hear him groan. I smirk as I feel his body against mine. His heat and the fire I feel as he touched me. _Riley stop. I quickly push him away as i make my way out of the bathroom._

 _Let's embrace the point of no return_  
 _Let's embrace the point of no return_

 **Lucas pov**  
 _ugh you're so frustrating!_

"Wait" I say as I go after

"You need a cold shower "she says looking at me

"What" I say as I mover closer to her

She places her hands on my chest as she smiles

"I mean this" she says as she pushing me

I fall into the pool as the cold water touches my body

"Riley!" I yell as I come up glaring at her

 _"_ _Let's embrace the point of no return_ _"_ shesings as she bends down looking at me

I smirk as I pull her in with me.

"I hate you! It's cold!" she screams as she faces me

I pull her to me as I hold her tight not letting her go. I stare into her eyes as I brush my thumb across her lips. I take in all her features. Her beautiful features

 _ **Both pov**_

 _What am I feeling... what is the_

 _ **Riley's pov**_

Soon everyone starts jumping in. I quickly pull away from Lucas as I shake that feeling away _. No... No.. I can't._ I quickly get out as I grab a towel and head inside. _Riley you can't stop with that feeling._

 _ **Song: magnets by disclosure**_

 _ **Double update today! Since it took me forever to update=) I hope you guys enjoy it!**_

 _ **Special shout out to Canolicream! Your comment made me smile and I'm so glad you're enjoying the story!**_

 _ **Also to ANNwood! Thanks for reading=)**_


	22. Can We Pretend

**(Imagine the song playing in the background** ✨✨✨✨ **Is there somewhere** **by Halsey** **)**

 ******i messed up the tittle of the song the first time i updated. SORRY! thank you to the guest the pointed it out)**

 **Lucas pov**  
I watch as she walks inside the house, shaking her hair with the towel. She seems different, her body seems unguarded.

The splashes from the water cover my face as my vision becomes blurry. I quickly wipe my face as I no longer see her.

"Get party man!"

"Uh- yea" I say as I swim to the edge of the pool lifting myself up. I quickly grab a towel and dry myself.

I walk into the house looking for her when I spot her on the balcony looking out into the city. Running her hand through her hair, her body seems tense but relaxed. I make my way to her

"You know you're going to end up eating her hand off" I chuckle as I lean on the door

She rolls her eyes as she stops crewing on her nails Turing her attention back to the city

"You know the party is at the pool not here" I say as I move to stand next to her

"To much people.. I need some space" she says keeping her gaze to the city

I watch her closely, her face showing confusion as her eyes wonder around as if looking for something.. _You're really beautiful_

"Take a picture it'll last longer" she smirks looking at me

"Oh trust me I would if I had my phone" I wink

"Your pick up lines are pathetic" she says laughing

I gasp holding my hand to my chest "Riley! What a hurtful thing to say! You really hurt me!" I say frowning

I can see her eyes show worry but that quickly fades as she looks away from me

"Oh shut up" she says laughing

"So what's so nice about the view? If you have this view" I say pointing to myself

"Your so into yourself! And to answer your question look at all the lights, the sound, and the energy. There's a whole life. It's pretty cool but I miss home." she say looking at me

"You're pretty" I say smiling

"How many times have you used that" she says tilting her head

"About a billion but who's counting" I say laughing

She laughs as she runs her hand through her hair. She seems different,. There was something new..

"I know how you feel" I say looking at her

"What?" she says facing me

I shrug "moving here.. I know how you feel, you must be anger. I know I was when I had to leave everything behind. You know"

"Yea... That's exactly what it is" she says looking down

"But I can tell your getting comfortable.. Your body is relaxing and less guarded now." I say smiling at her

 ** _Riley pov_**

I stare at him not knowing what to say.. How could he know so much it's been a couple of weeks... I stare at him trying to find some lie in his eyes. Something in him that could be a lie but nothing comes... _I need to hate you_

"You're paying a lot of attention to me" I smirk

"How can I not.. Your different.. You have this fire to you but it's innocent "he whispers as he moves closer to me

My heart starts racing as I look into his eyes. He bright dark greens eyes. I can feel the heat from his body as he moves closer to me. My body moves to completely face him

"How many times have you used that" I whisper looking at him

"Once.. With you" He whispers as he moves closer to me. Our body's touching, I could feel his heat on my skin sending electricity through me

I roll my eyes as I turn to look away but he quickly grabs my face with his hands. Bring my face closer to him. I feel myself stop breathing as I feel his hands on me.

 ** _Lucas pov_**

Her faces is inches away from mine. She's more beautiful up close. I stare into her eyes as I feel my heart racing. I brush my thumb across her cheek taking in her heat. My body feels alive.. _What the hell Lucas! Snap out of it"_

"What are you doing" she whispers as she looks at my lips

"I have no idea" I says as I look at hers

"Stop...what's Happening" she whispers as she tries to move but I quickly bring my hand to her lower back as I pull her to me

"If I knew what was happening. I would stop but I don't know, you tell me" I whisper looking at her as I touch her lips with my finger tips

She closes her eyes as I feel her body relax in my arms. I can feel the warms of her breath on my fingertips as it sends a deep feeling through my body. _Lucas stop... This isn't normal._ I try to stop but I couldn't... I couldn't move my gaze from her

 ** _Riley's pov_**

"Uh-uh I shou-" I was quickly cut of as I felt his lips against mine. I stand there as my body process what is mind is screaming to pull away but my arms find themselves around his neck

I feel him tighten his grip around my waist as he pulls me closer. Our lips move in sync, his lips feel gentle and warmer than before. This kiss is different.. Like if it had meaning... It was slow but heated. I feel my body loosen in his arms as my mind clouded with the emotions my body felt. _Riley! He hurt Maya! His a player! Get away now!_

I quickly open my eyes as the plan comes into my clouded mind. I pull away as my lips become cold again..

"Umm.. I'm going to change... Um yea" I say as I grab my towel going back inside

 ** _Lucas pov_**

I stand there as I try to process what happened. I've kissed her before but.. This... I don't what this was... Different. I turn to look at the city as I run my hand through my hair. _What the hell is happening?_

"Finally friar fell for someone"

I turn to see Zay with a huge grin on his face

"What are you talking about" I say glaring at him

"Dude! Come on I'm one of your oldest friends." He says coming to stand by me

"I don't do that Zay. I don't "fall" for people" I say shaking my head

"Whatever you say BUT I've never seen you like this" he shrugs as he walks away

 _I_ rest my head on my hands _No.. Lucas Friar doesn't fall for anyone... He doesn't fall for the pretty Burnett... He doesn't.._

 **Riley pov**

I walk into the room as I rest my back against the door closing my eyes. I touch my lips as the memory replays in my head. _Ugh!_ I quickly shake my head making it go away.

I walk to the mirror as I stare at my reflection

"Riley Eleanor Matthew! You listen! His is a jerk, a lair, he hurt your best friend! Remember what he did! Remember the plan! You're pretending!" I whisper yell as I look at myself

 _You have a plan to accomplish! And you're going to complete it no matter what!_

 **So here's a short sweet new chapter! Yay! Hope you guys liked it! I'm actually liking this chapter :) Halsey's music has been giving me great vibes and I felt like this song fit so well:)**

 **Don't forget comment shows me you guys like it!** ✨✨㈎9❤️


	23. Getting even hotter

**(Riley's outfit on top)**

 **Riley's pov**

"Riley get your head in the game! it's time to continue to play the game with friar" I say as I finish brushing my hair .I grab my necklaces as I go to apply my lipstick.

"Riley! I've been looking for you!" Maya says as she walks in

"I needed to get away. Plus I needed to change to outfit number two" i say laughing

"Is phase two of tonight going on" she say smirking crossing her arms

"if you mean having Lucas admit he has the slightest feeling for me" I grin wickedly as I fix my white romper on my shoulder

"No way!?" Maya say as her mouth falls open

"You have something different about you.. Blah blah your innocent with fire. i mean with that it just proves i have him where I want him" I say smirking

"Whoa evil riley works fast. I can't wait to see him hurt! Come on let's get back to the party" Maya says as she quickly changes putting a black shirt over herself

"uh yea!" i say as i try to push back this feeling of hurt

 _no no i don't pity him no no stop it feelings_

 **Lucas pov**

I bite my lip as I close my eyes thinking of her. the first time I saw her, the way her body moves, they first time i kissed her, the way she smiles and a sparkle forms in her eyes, but the best moment happened about 10 minutes ago... it was different... _snap out of it friar!_

I quickly shake my head making the moments go away. I cover my face as i run my hands throw my hair _Lucas no no you don't have this fucken feelings no_

 _"_ You know you have been here for like 20 minute"

I turn to watch zay come closer to me

"you again?! What do you want" I hiss as I turn my attention back to the view

"hey take it easy! i just wanted to see what's up with you" he says raising his hands in surrender

"Sorry dude it's just-"

"The girl" he says smirking

"zay!"i yell glaring at him

"Just saying that girls got you good" Zays says as I see him nod to the door

I turn to watch Riley wear a small dress that hugs her curls perfectly. I bite my lip as I watch her move her hair revealing her soft neck _dam it why couldn't you just not be hot ._ She turns to look at me as she smirks walking to me

 _"_ Hey Zay do u mind if I have some time with him" she says

Zay nods as he walks away

 _"_ Couldn't get enough of me sweetheart" I smirk rested against the railing

 _"_ Please, I'm not the one still thinking about what happen" she smirks crossing her arms

 _"_ Oh really! Then why are you here huh?" I smirk as I pull her towards me wrapping my arms around her waist

 _"_ Well we have some unfinished business" she smirks resting her hands if my chest

"Is that so? What is this unfinished business" I say as I rest my forehead on her. As a sense of comfort and peace washes over me  
 _I like this_

"I was promised the best time of my life and so far it's not even close 50%" she says as she grabs my hair and pulls me from her

"Back to the hair pulling I see" I smirk as I bite my lip

"Times ticking Lucas, I better be satisfied by the end of tonight or at least entertained" she says as she softly pecks my lips. I try deepening the kiss but she quickly pushes me away.

She smirks as she starts walking away.

I lean back as I walk her leave a smiling forming on my face _i know exactly what you need.._

 **Riley's pov**

"Status report" Maya says as she comes to stand by

"Process is going prefect, were right on track" I smirk as I turn to face her

"Perfect, remember time is limited. " she says

"Yes Ms CIA" I say laughing

"Shut up! I'm serious" she says laughing

"Anyways! How's markle!? Huh?" I smirk as I watch her cheeks turn red

"You totally like him! Yay!" I squeal as I jump a little clapping my hands

"Riles! Stop it! Okay I admit I never really noticed how cute he is" She says smiling

"Yyyyyaaaa-"

"Don't you dare riles!" She says glaring at me

"Yay! There that's it" I say giggling

"So-" Maya starts to talk but is interrupted by the DJ

"HELLO! Everyone we got a special something for all you lady's but in particular some more than other" the he says laughing as some boos are heard

"Just kidding! You all are some fine looking lady's. Now let's see if chivalry is dead" he smirks

We turn are attention fully to the dj stand as we watch a group of guys huddle around. They soon turn as I my mouth falls open

"You have to be kidding me" I say as I Turing to look at Maya then back of them

"No way are they doing this! Nope! "she says crossing her arms

 **Lucas pov**

I smirk a I watch her mouth fall open slightly _let's get this started_

"Ready guys" I say as turning to the group

"Why are we doing this again" Brando says crossing his arms

"If you want to get lucky tonight with some girl you'll do this" I say

"That's enough for me! Alright let's get this over with" Brandon say

"It's now or never boys! Find your prey and aim for them" I say smirking as I stare at Riley

I nod to the Dj to start the music as he passes me a mic _let's do this._

They guys starts to whistle with the music as I put the mic close to my mouth _your going to be mine by the end of this Riley_

 _"Girl, just let your hair down_  
 _Let's paint the whole town_  
 _Life is our playground, yeah_  
 _But I'm not a kid no more_  
 _So I must open doors and make you feel like the lady you are_  
 _My momma raised me to be classy, not flashy_  
 _I'm happy to please you_  
 _Though I can tell that's not what you're used to"._ I sing as a slowly start to make my way to Riley. I watch as Zay and Brandon move to some girls dancing around them

 _"And they say (They say) chivalry is dead_  
 _(Dead, Dead)_  
 _Girl, let a real man pick up the slack_  
 _And treat you with respect, yeah"._ I sing as I run my hands through my hair. I watch Riley eyeing me _yup your not the only one this sings_

 ** _Riley's pov_**

"He sings!" I yell Turing to Maya

"I don't know!? He never sang to me!" Maya says looking at me

 _"And you don't have to love me_  
 _Love me, Love me_  
 _You don't have to love me_  
 _Love me, Love me_  
 _Just 'cause I'm a gentleman don't mean_  
 _I ain't taking you to bed"_ He smirks as he points to me rolling his hips

I bite my lip as I watch him move his body _dam it Riley stop it._ I turn to watch Maya get twirled by Farkle. As he pulls her away wrapping her in his arms _dam it I'm alone now_

 _"Ahhh, baby let me buy your meals_  
 _I see you're head over heels_  
 _I feel like you deserve it_  
 _There's no pressure_  
 _We can do whatever makes you comfortable, yeah"_ He sings as he stand in front of me dancing.

I smirk as I cross my arms biting my lip _let's play friar_

 _"I could float your boat_  
 _If you're cold take my coat_  
 _I'll sing a music note from a song that I just wrote_  
 _Girl, just take my hand_  
 _And let me be your man_  
 _Though that's not what you're used to"_ he smiles as stretches his hand out for me to grab it

 _"And they say chivalry is dead_  
 _(Dead, Dead)_  
 _Girl, let a real man pick up the slack_  
 _And treat you with respect, yeah"_ He grabs my hand as he spins me making me land with my back again his chest

 _"And you don't have to love me_  
 _Love me, Love me_  
 _You don't have to love me_  
 _Love me, Love me_  
 _Just 'cause I'm a gentleman don't mean I ain't taking you to bed"._ He wraps his arm around my waist holding me against him. as he sways us back and forth. He kiss me neck briefly as I felt a shiver run down my back

 _"That's just how you treat a lady_  
 _Treat a lady, Treat a lady_  
 _Treat a lady, Treat a lady_  
 _Treat a lady_  
 _Dadadadadum_  
 _That's just how you treat a lady_  
 _Treat a lady, Treat a lady_  
 _Treat a lady, Treat a lady_  
 _Treat a lady_  
 _Dadadadadum"_ he spins me out as he bring me back to him as I face him . He smirks as he winking at me. I try pulling away but he grips me harder to him

 _"And they say chivalry is dead_  
 _(Dead, Dead)_  
 _Girl, let a real man pick up the slack_  
 _And treat you with respect, yeah"_ he sways us slowly as I wrap my arms around his neck smiling

 _"And you don't have to love me_  
 _Love me, Love me_  
 _You don't have to love me_  
 _Love me, Love me_  
 _Just 'cause I'm a gentleman don't mean I ain't taking you to bed"._ He rest his forehead on mine as I feel him walk us backward. I Fall on a chair as he stares down at me

 _"And you don't have to love me_  
 _Love me, Love me_  
 _You don't have to love me_  
 _Love me, Love me_  
 _Just 'cause I'm a gentleman don't mean I ain't taking you to bed"_ he comes closer as he grinds against me. He smirks as pulls me up holding me close to him. He backs me into a wall as I felt my body weaken

 _"And they say chivalry is dead_  
 _(Dead, dead)"_ he whispers against my neck as I feel shivers run through my body. I feel his hand run up my body from my waist slowly up to my face. I feel my knees go weak as I felt the heat of his touch

"I'm pretty sure I'm passed 50% now" he says against my lips. I feel his heat on my lips sending fire through me.

He slightly runs his tongue on my bottom lip. I move closer to capture his lips but he moves away. He smirks as he slowly starts walking away

I stand there as I watch him leave. As my heart beats faster and my breathing speeds up. I quickly shake my head as I try to shake off all this feeling. I look up to see him grin at me. I glare at him _Dam it friar! I hate you! This is my game!_

 **Lucas pov**

"well things are certainty getting hot in here!" The DJ yells as the music ends and he plays another track

I watch Riley closely as she slowly shakes her head close if her eyes. She glares at me as she walks back inside the house

I smirks as I walk towards her _It's going to get even hotter. You're not getting away that fast._

 ** _WOAH! It's been a months since I've last updated! Who's angry at me for that lol! Anyways I'm sorry for that I was completely busy but to make it up I will be posting another chapter in a bit_** ** _J_** ** _Don't forget comment shows me you guys still like the story !_** ㈎9✨❤️


	24. My game my rules

**Riley pov**

 _No no this is my game.. Riley come think of something._ I walk further into the house when I feel myself being pulled back

 _"_ Leaving so soon? What's the matter? Mad I sing better than you?" he says smirking

"Please! You will never be better than me" i say yanking my arm from him

"ohh feisty ! I like that" he says gabbing my waist pulling me to him

"You will never be able to handle me" I smirk warping my arms around his neck

"Is that a challenge Riley? I'll gladly take you. Whenever sweetheart" he whispers in my ear as he places a kiss on my neck sending shivers down my back

"Like I said before in your dreams" i say as i push him away

I turn to walk when I feel him wrap his arms around my waist pulling me to him. My back hitting his chest as he moves my hair to the side

"You're not going away that easily" he whispers in my ear

I close my eyes as I rest my head on his chest. I feel him swaying us as he runs his hands from my hips up my body as he rises my arm placing it around his neck

 _" Your man on the road, he doing promo_  
 _You said keep our business on the low-low_  
 _I'm just tryna get you out the friend zone_  
 _'Cause you look even better than the photos_ " he sings against my neck as i felt my knees go weak

 _Riley no no! Fight it now!_

 _"_ Isthis your plan of seduction" i smirk as i look up at him

"Only if it's working" he smirks as he tries to kiss me but i quickly move

 _Oh Lucas this is my game I make the rules. By the end of this songs you going to be even more wrapped around my finger._

" _I only call you when it's half past five_  
 _The only time that I'll be by your side_  
 _I only love it when you touch me, not feel me_  
 _When I'm fucked up, that's the real me_  
 _When I'm fucked up, that's the real me, yeah_  
 _I only fuck you when it's half past five_  
 _The only time I'd ever call you mine_  
 _I only love it when you touch me, not feel me_  
 _When I'm fucked up, that's the real me_  
 _When I'm fucked up, that's the real me, babe "_ i sing as I move slowly against him. i slowly move down as i hear him groan. I smirk as I feel him tighten his grip on my hips

I roll my hips against him as i feel him bite my shoulder as he places kisses on my neck. I feel fire run through my body after every kiss. My heart starts racing as he turns me making me face him. I see the burning in his eyes as he bite his lips. 

I quickly pull him towards me as I smash my lips against him. He tries to deepen the kiss when I push him away backing away from him 

**Lucas pov**

 _Holy shit.. Fucking Riley why?! Move friar! Go!_

I stand there frozen as i walk her walk away. My brain is screaming to move but I cant. Theirs a sensation traveling through my body. I watch as she smirks at me singling me to follower

I slowly follow after her as I watch her move around the people. The lights reflecting on her skin making her glow. My heart races as she blows a kiss to me giggling. i watch as she goes down the hall. I turn to look for her when i see her stand outside one of the bedrooms. My mouth falls open as she smirks at me before going. 

_It's happening! Shit it's happening! Okay friar okay! You have this!_ I quickly rush to the room as i take a breath before opening the door. I walk in to find the room empty.

"Riley" I whisper as i look around

"You're fun friar"

I turn to see her standing behind me smirking

"I can be much funnier" I say as I get closer to her

"Oh believe me friar. I think I can be much more fun" she says as she places her hand on my chest sending a shiver through my body

"How so?'" i whisper as i look down at her

She smirks as she pushes me down on the bed as she climbs on top of me. _fuck fuck iits happening yes!_

"This is one way. don't you think" she smirks as she runs her finger down my chest to my stomach as I feel fire on my chest.

i nod my head as i places my hands on her waist

"Cat caught your tongue friar" she smirks as she comes closer to my face

i gulp as i try to talk but no words form _what the hell talk friar_

_"_ Your much much cuter quite" she says as she runs her hands through my hair

"You much hotter underneath" i smirk as i roll us over

"wow! HE finally talks" she smirks

"i can do so much more than talking" I say as I start sucking on her neck 

I hear a soft moan come from her i smirk as i look up at her

"Well now Lucas this is my game so now means my rules" she smirks as i suddenly feel us roll as she now on top of me. She grabs my wrist and moves from above my head

"We're getting aggressive? I like that" I smirk

"I only call you when it's half past five The only time that I'll be by your side I only love it when you touch me, not feel me " she sings against my lips. i feel heat from her mouth on my lips . She bites my lip. I groan as I try to move but she holds me down _how is this possible_

"When I'm fucked up, that's the real me When I'm fucked up, that's the real me, yeah I only fuck you when it's half past five The only time I'd ever call you mine I only love it when you touch me, not feel me _When I'm fucked up, that's the real me When I'm fucked up, that's the real me, babe "_ she sings as she starts to kiss my neck slowly , she looks at me with a smirking . Fire in her eyes she quickly pecks me lips. I feel my body burning as she kisses my neck. I close my eyes as I feel her trail kiss on my chest.  Oh shit.

I feel her weight leave my body I open my eyes to see her standing by the door

 _"byyyeee your so fun friar" she laughs as she walks out_

_Oh yell no!_ i quickly go after her as i pull her to me

"What the hell was that!" i yell

"That's what you get for promising me the best night of my life and completely failing" she says crossing her arms

 _"That_ 's not even a good punishment" he say rolling his eyes

"It isn't? You know you want me to help you with that. You know want my body" she says runs her hands on my chest

"But you're not going to have it" she says laughing

"i gave you more than 50%" I hiss as I move closer to her

" I need 100% not a cheap 50% try better next time" she says as she walks away

 **Riley's pov**

"You had a great time! You can't deny that!' he hisses grabbing my wrist

"I did! I'll give you that BUT wasn't the best." if say pulling my hand away from him

"How?' he say eyeing me

"What?" if say turning to face him

"How much until hundred? What do you want?"

 _Thank you hormones of his you make this soo easy._

"okay I'll give you an 80% soo now you have 20% to make up and it better be worth it friar. It's your last chance" i say as i kiss his cheek walking away

"YOUR GOING TO BE MINE BY THE END" if hear him yell as i walk away

I laugh _oh sweet sweet friar if you just knew what you got yourself into. You would be wishing you didn't have me"_

**Kind of lame chapter but I hope you guys still like it!**

 **Please please let me know if you still like the story and I will update much sooner ! :D**

 **Have a nice day!:)**


	25. Every inch of your skin

***song for the chapter – love me like you do by ellie Goulding**

 **Lucas pov**

"Why are you given me that face?" I ask as I turn and glare at Zay

"Dude what are you wearing?" Zay says as he gestures to my outfit

"It's a button up and khakis? What's so wrong with that" I say as I move to the mirror to fix my hair

"It's a button up and khakis! How can you not see the weirdness in this'' he say as he shakes his head sitting on my desk chair

"Okay I ask you for advice! Not for you to mock my clothes" I say glaring at him

"Okay! Well sorry that my best friend is unrecognizable! What the heck happened to jeans, Jackets and a shirt" he says as he pulls out my leather jacket

"Look, I have to look decent for her okay. She's not going to give me what I want if I look like a delinquent" I say tiring my my shoes on

"Oh! I see what you're doing MAD DOG!" He winks at me laughing

"Oh really and what's that?" I say as I look at him

"You're playing the "changed bad boy". Have to hand it to you Friar that's genius! Making her think you're changing for her! Nice going" he says as he pats my back

"Ummm.. Yea that's totally what I'm doing" I laugh nervously as I make my way out

 _That's the true reason.. Yea that's the only reason.._

 **Riley pov**

"Sooo! You ready for tonight" Maya says as she jumps on the bed

"Yes I am! How do I look?" I say as I twirllooking at my light blue off the shoulder romper with lace on the bottom

"Like a million bucks!" Maya says jumping on the bed

"Thank you! Thank you!" I giggle as I bow a little

"so what's today's plan of attack" Maya says smirking rubbing her hands together

"what.." I say moving closer

"Well this whole date is just to reel him more in right? Play with his emotions! It's not like you care for him "Maya says smiling

"Oh.. Yea! Of course!" I say as I sit down fixing my hair

"Riley? You don't care right" Maya says as she looks at me through the mirror

"of course I don't! How could I care for such as jackass" I say As I silently cringe hoping Maya didn't notice

"Good I was starting to think you cared for him. Here let me help" she says as she comes behind me helping me finish my hair

"Thank you and I would never care for him, he doesn't deserves that" I whisper looking down

"I can't wait till this blows up in his face! Thanks Riley, I'm glad his going to hurt like I did" she smiles as I watch her through the mirror

"His going to be completely crush!" I smile as Maya continues to finish my hair

I stare at my reflection as those worlds run through my mind. I hear Maya continue to talk as I simple smile and nod my head along

 _Destroy him.. Yea.. I'm completely fine with that..._

 **Lucas pov**

I lean on my car as I wait for her to message me. I shift my feet around as i felt my palms sweat.

 _Lucas hold it together_

I look up quickly as I get a glimpse of brown hair. My eyes widen as I watch her walk towards me. She smiles as she looks up. I bite my lip as I stand straight moving a bit closer to her

"I'm guessing by your face I look great" she giggles as she twirls

 _Your everything..._

"You look better than great" I smirk as I extend my hand to her

"Smooth Friar. You don't look bad yourself" she smirks as she takes my hand making me feel shocks run through my body making me shiver

"Are you flirting with me Riley" I smirk as I spin her making our interlocked hands land behind her back as she moves closer to my body

She reaches up as she places her free hand on my cheek. I lean into it as I close my eyes feeling her heat.

"Well there's free food involved and its date so I kind of have to" she says smirking

I laugh as I shake my head letting her go "so you're just using me"

i watch as her eyes widen bit as she bites her lip avoiding my gaze. She shakes her head bit as she looks at me again

 _hmmm that was weird ..._

"Absolutely" she smiles as she leans and kisses my cheek

I shake the thought away I walk to open the door for her. She tiles her head to the side looking at me weird

 _oh crap what did i do_

"What?" I stutter looking down

"So mister bad boy has manners? This day should be interesting" she smiles as she gets in the car

"I'm full of surprises Ms. Riley" i smirk as i close the door and walk to the driver's side

 _It'll be more then interesting Riley..._

 **Riley's pov**

"So am I at 100 yet" he smirks as he looks up at me

i smile as I look around the small restaurant with lights handing around the roof with plants all around

"Not quite yet" I smirk as I meet his gaze

He leans back on his chair as he smirks at me "well Ms. Riley what could give me that hundred"

"Well mister Friar, this date was your idea? Whoa me" I smile as I rest my hand on the table

"So I'm guess free food and this restaurant wasn't enough?" he laughs as he sits forward placing his arms on the table

"To get you to 90 it was but to 100.. I don't think so" I smirk as I reach for his hands

"Are you challenging me" he smiles as he looks at me

I felt my heart skip as me as the sun shined against his eyes making his eyes became brighter like gems

"it's not polite to stare Ms. Riley, but I don't blame you" he chuckles looking at me

I quickly look as I bite my lip

 _Riley stop it! His an ass... a very very cute NOPE stop_

"it's not polite to bore someone on a date either" I laugh as I watch him frown

"Well if you follow me, I'll be sure to unbore you" he wink at me as he stands and hold his hand out to me

I giggle as I take his hand, interlocking our finger together. It was perfect, my hand fit perfectly with his. I frown as I look down at our hands. Enjoying it more then I should be. _Why must this be so difficult..._

 **Lucas pov**

"So mister Friar, where to now" she says as she walks ahead of me pull me towards her

She leans on my car as I place my hands on her waist.

"We don't need the car to get where we are going" I smile as I place a strand of hair behind her ear.

 **"** Why is that" she smirks

"You just have to see for yourself" I say as I move away from her to start walking

"What a tease" she laughs as she run to catch up with me

"Looks who's talking" I chuckle as I swing my arm around her shoulders breathing in her scent. As I sense of peace and comfort washed over my body. I try shaking it away

 _You're doing this to get in your pants that's it! That's all this is!_

I keep repeating it over and over around my head. I had to stick to it! I was lost in my thought when I felt her hand hold mine as she looked up at me with her big brown eyes. Brown eyes that made me completely lose myself

D _am it ... I'm screwed..._

"Wow your thinking! Didn't think you had a brain" she laughs pulling away from me

"Ouch! Rude much" I say as I clench my chest

She rolls her eyes as she starts walking

"You know this game is getting gold" I whisper in her ear as I wrap my arms around her waist

"Oh really? And what game are you talking about" she says laughing

"Playing hard to get and the insults its getting kind of old" i smirk as i tighten my grip on her

"Oh well if it's getting SO old, why are you still around" she smirks as she looks up at me

"Touché Ms. Riley" I chuckle as we continue to walk down the street as I place my arm around her shoulder

 _Cause I plan on winning you_

 **Riley's pov**

i kept trying to find something for me to hate. i try hating the way he smiled when he first saw me today. I tried to hate how he opened the door for me, telling myself he was acting. I try telling myself that all the laughing and smiles were fake. I try to ignore the comfort and electricity I feel everything he touched me. I try to ignore the butterflies in my stomach as we walk with his arm on my shoulder or my waist

 _Snap out of it Riley_

"Don't think so hard, wouldn't want you to blow up" he laughs

"haha! very funny! but seriously where are we going? We have been walking for hours" i pout as i cross my arms

"First of all it hasn't even been 10 minutes of walking and second of all you cute pouting" he smirks as he moves in front of me

i avoid his gaze as i felt my cheeks redden

"For your information! We are here!" he says as he turns me around

"The park" I say as i eye him

"Yes the park" he smiles shaking his head taking my hand

"Wow someone's being romantic" i smirk as i following him

"Don't get used to it sweetheart " he smirks as he kisses my cheek

i close my eyes as i bite me lip. as i feel the warmth of his soft lips press against my skin. Making me shiver

"so why the park" i breath out trying to shake those feeling away

"Well because there's always music and that seems to be are thing" he says taking my hand and spinning me

"Our thing?"i say as i raise my eyebrow looking up at him

"Yea our thing" he whispers in my ear

"Well, let's find a beat and lose our self in it"i smirk as i move away from him walking ahead

 **Lucas pov**

I pull her to me has I hear the musicians from the side play some music. she giggles as she comes closer to me. I twirl her around making her land in my arms. I sway us back and forth to the music. But they music quickly stopped as i soon felt a drop of water on me

"Dam it" I say as I look up

i soon feel it starts to pour as everyone rushes to take cover under the bridge. i grab Riley as i pull her under the Bridge with me

"This is just fucking great" i growl as i run my hair through my wet hair

 _Dam it what now.. Think Friar..._

I soon see Riley start to walk out, I grab her arm pulling her back

"What the hell are you doing!" i hiss looking down at her

"Having fun!" she yells pulling her arm away

"Are you blind? it's raining!" i yell at I point out t the rain

"So what" she says crossing her arms

"it's summer rain and it ruined everything! It's going to get humid and its stupid" I yell as I cross my arms

"it's beautiful! want to know why?" she say placing her hands on her hips

"Of course! Enlighten me!" i say sarcastically

"it's sunny and its pouring rain! Rain that is there to refresh your body from the sun, rain that looks beautiful with the sun rays reflecting off it! . Rain that makes everything exciting! And free because you get to run around and just have fun and be at peace!" she says as she starts to walk.

i quickly grab her arm as i stare at her trying to find a way to argue back..

"Summer rain makes the summer better because it cools but heats your body with the constant running and you have fun" she yells as she pulls away from me. As she run out into the rain

i watch as she runs and giggles jumping in puddles and twirling. Soon more people follow her lead and start playing around. The band starts to pay a song as she jumps and dance around to the beat

"Dude you have an awesome girlfriend! Mine would never do that!"

i stare at the guy as i felt my eyes wondered all over. They land on her as my heart beats faster and my mouth falls open slightly as I watch the sun reflects on her skin as the rain travels slowly down her body. I close my eyes hoping the image of her leaves but it doesn't.

 _Girlfriend?_

 _"_ Yea.." I smile as I watch the guys run out.

 _Girlfriend..._

 **Riley's pov**

I raise my hands up in the air as i feel the rain our on my body. Making me forget about the plan, what i have to get done but just enjoy the rain. When i suddenly feel my feet off the ground.

i open my eyes as i look down to see a blue shirt and dirty blonde hair

"Put me down!' I yells as I hit his back with my hand

"No way princess! You said to enjoy myself and that's what I'm doing" he laugh as he takes off running

"Not with me over your shoulder!" i yell as i grip his shirt as he run spins around. My heart beating fast as the warms of his body moves to mine. He sets me down as he pulls my into his arms

"Look who like the rain now" i smirk as i look up at him

"Well I can't keep my hands off you, so might as well like it" he smile as he leans in for a kiss but I quickly move away

"Nope!' I giggle as run away from him

I giggle as I feel his arms wrap around my waist as he lift me up into the air. He gentle spins us as my heart flutters and my smiles grows wider

"i'm stronger than you! You can't get away" he whisper in her ear as he kiss my cheek

"Prove it" I smirks as i look up at him

He smirks as he pulls me around and picks me up. i grasp as I quickly wrap my arms around his neck as I wrap my legs around his waist.

"Told you" he smirk

"Nice job friar" i giggle as i look down at him. i breath out as i stare at his eyes. as they shine brighter as the rain pours down on his face.

 **Lucas pov**

My eyes wonder over all her face features. Her big brown eyes that shine bright as the rain pour done her face. Her soft lips becoming moist. The warm her body is giving me as i hold her close. I gently sit her down as i cup her face in my hands

My heart beating fast as my breathing pickups. i run my thumb across her cheek as i watch her lean into my touch. i breath out as she looks up at me, making me lose myself in her gaze.

 _Friar... don't..._

 _"_ Your beautiful" i gulp as i move to rest my forehead on hers

She bites her lip as she loos up at me. As she places her hands over mine.

"i like you.." i blurt out completely ignoring my brain as my heart beat me. i watch as her mouth falls open.

My eyes widen as i let go of her face and move back. _What the hell friar_

"I didn-" I'm cutoff when I feelher lips crash into mine as she pulls me closer to her. She grips my hair as I hold her closer to me. As i smile into the kiss.

She pulls away as she smiles at me.

"wow" i said breath as i smile

 _you're a goner friar_

 **Riley's pov**

I smile at him as i try my hardest to not frown. I try my hardest to control the rush of emotions as i stare at him. The want, the energy, the warmth, the passion and pain of being near him.

i watch as his eyes brighten after the kiss as his smiles grows.. Making my mind run with thought but my heart melts completely for him...

 _no.. no Riley..no_

I quickly hug him as i bury my head in the crock of his neck as we stand in the rain. Letting it fall on us

 _i can 't do this,.. . why the hell did you say that... don't say it.._

"I like you to" I whisper. I feel as he hugs me closer to him. I mentally cruise myself as I could stop my brain from spilling the words out

 _You fell for it ...I'm sorry... what now..._

 **AHHH! Finally an update! I hope you guys like it! I Hope it isn't to long :).**


	26. Please Don't Bite

****chapter song-** **bite by troye sivan****

* * *

 **Riley's pov**

I sit with my head to the side against the seat as I bring my legs closer to me. As the warm air touches my skin. I take in his features as I watch the remains of the rain run down his face slowly. His eyelashes still wet as his green eyes shine brighter then before. I close my eyes as I feel his finger brush against my cheek as he runs his hand through my hair

 _"Kiss me on the mouth and set me free Sing me like a choir I can be the subject of your dreams your sickening desire"_ he whispers as he brushes his thumb across my cheek. I feel his hand run down my arms to my waist.

 _"Don't you want to see a man up close? A phoenix in the fire So kiss me on the mouth and set me free But please don't bite"_ he says as he pulls me towards him, our foreheads touching. I grab his shoulders as his green eyes burn through me, sending shivers down my back.

"Do I make you nervous" he whispers as he places a kiss on my jaw

"Not one bit Friar" I say as my breath hitched

He smirks as I feel him tighten his grip on me as he pulls me to making me straddle his lap. I gasp as I feel his chest against mine. His hands on my back as he pulls me closer to him making our noses touch.

"What about now" he whispers against my mouth as I feel my heart leap out of my chest. As I feel the warm of his breath tingles on my lips

"n-n-no" I stutter as I try to look away from him _get a grip Riley.._

 _"You can coax the cold right out of me Drape me in your warmth The rapture in the dark puts me at ease The blind eye of the storm Let's go for a walk down Easy Street Where you can be reborn"_ he sings as he gently grabs my face making me look at him. He runs his fingers through my hair. I lean into his touch as my heart beats faster.

 _"_ _And kiss me on the mouth and set me free But please, don't bite "_

"do i-" i was cut off as I felt his lips crash into mine. I try my hardest to not wrap my around his neck but I end up losing as I wrap them around him completely melting in his arms

 _your a goner now..._

 **Lucas Pov**

I smile into the kiss as I feel her hold me tighter. Our lips move in sync as I my fingers into her hair pulling her closer to me. My chest against hers as I feel my heart beat out of my chest. Her skin burning against mine. She grips my hair as i groan against her mouth as I hear here giggle.

"Way to kill the mood" I smirks as pulling away from her

"Oh please you-" i cut her off as I kiss her lips softly

She pulls away as she crosses her arms against her chest as she pouts

"What" I laugh as i stare at her

"Stop doing that" she says glaring at me

"Doing what" I smile shrugging my shoulders

"Don't act like yo-" I cut her off again as I beck her lips

"Stop it!" she hisses as she pulls back. I eye her as I see her trying hard not to smile

 _you're so not sneaking_

I smirk as I gently push her back making her back lean against the steering wheel. As i inch closer to her holder her waist

"Or what?" smirk as I whisper against her neck taking in her sweet sent

She places her hands on my shoulder as she pushes me back. A smirk on her face

"Or ill tickle you" she giggles.

"Hmm, that would be hard if your laughing" i say smirking

"Why woul-" I cut her off as I start ticking her sides

"Stop it" she giggles as my heart flutters with the sound of her laugh

"Say I'm the cutest guy in the world" I laugh as I continue to tickle as a smile forms on my face .

"Okay okay! Lucas is the cutest guy in the world" she giggles as i let go of her and move a strand of hair from her face

"Now was that so hard?" I smirk as I place my hand on her thighs

"Very! I had to lie!" she laughs as she pushes herself off me.

"Oh no you don't" I say as I try to grab her but she quickly moves and buckles herself.

"I guess I win huh friar" she smirks proudly as she looks at me

I sigh as I shake my head smiling as I position myself to drive

"You just had to ruin the fun huh" I smirk as I buckle myself

"Yea! It was getting kind of boring" she smiles as she looks my way as a giggle escapes her mouth

I roll my eyes as I put the car to drive

"You Ms. Riley are cold hearted" I laugh as I wink at her

"You love it though" she says staring out of the window as smirk on her face

I smile as I start driving

 _That I do Riley. That I do.._

 **Riley's pov**

I close the door as I rest my back against it. I close my eyes as I try to control the rush of emotions my body was feeling. The warm, shocks, electricity and the rhythm of my heart. I shake it off as i make my way to Maya's room. I took a deep breath as i turn the nob.

I watch Maya sitting on the bay window with her fake wig and glasses with her lab top on her lab. I smirk as I watch the smile on her face.

I clear my throat as I watch her head shut up. As her cheeks redden as she notices my smirk

"I'll talk to you later farkle, Riley's home" she says smiling

"Alright, talk to you later beautiful "

"Yeah.. Yeah you loser" she smiles as she closes the computer

"Beautiful? Wow Markle much?" I laugh as I move closer to her

"Oh shut up! He was just being nice" she says laughing taking off her wig and glasses

"Sure he was" I laugh as I nudge her

"ANYWAYS! How was it" she says

"Good" I say as I look away from her

"What happen? " she says getting up

"Nothing, just a date, you know date stuff" I say as I avoid her gaze and as i look for clothes

"Then why are you all damped" she says

"The rain got us" I say

"That's it? Come one Riley! Tell me! Do you need to make a new plan? Did he not buy you liking him?"

 _Oh he bought it alright, as did I_

"No" I say softy looking at her

"Then?" she say raising her eyebrow staring at me

 _Don't say it don't say it._

"It's completed" I blurt out

 _Dam it. Thanks a lot you big mouth, why the heck do you not what for brain to tell you to speak_

"Riley?! Are serious" she says as a smile grows

"He said he like me, and he wants t-" I'm cut off as Maya screams clapping her hands

"YES! This is perfect! it's so close Riley" she say smirking wickedly

"Yea.." I say looking down

"Time is tickling for friar! His soon going to be in pain! Perfect" she smirks crossing her arms as darkness consumes her eyes

"Now time to think of more plans, I'll go grab my notebook," she says as she leaves the room

I sigh as I rest against the wall as I look at the window

 _I don't what that though..._

 **Lucas pov**

I smile as I walk up to my apartment. As i reply the date over and over in my head the smile never leaving my face.

 _ugh Riley...what the hell did you do to me_

I reach my door as I hear footsteps inside..

 _That's weird moms on a business trip_

i slowly open the door as I pop my head inside. As I felt the door be pulled open making me fall to the floor

"Lucas! My man!"

I look up to see Zay smiling we a plate of food

"What the hell are you doing here" I hiss as I get up

"Hey Lucas"

I turn to see farkle sitting on the couch eating

"What the hell are you doing here? No better yet, how the hell did you get inside" I hell as I close the door

"First of all chill out, Second hurts that you forgot you gave me a key" zay say as he pulls out the key from his pocket

"Third of all the game is on and you have free food and a plasma tv" farkle says as he rest against my sofa

"Why are we even friends" I say moving past them to my room

"Because we are the only ones that like you!" zay shouts as i go into my room and change

I walk out as I take a sit on one of the chair getting a plate of food. I look up to see zay smirking at me

"What?' I say eyeing him

"How was your date" he smirks wiggling his eyebrows

I roll my eyes "it was boring"

"Oh please! You're a bad liar" zay says

"I am not" I say as I try my hardest not to smile as I think of the date

'"farkle back me up! His a bad liar" zay say nudging him

"You do suck at lying. Especially to us" he says Turing to face me

"soooo! What happened!? Don't leave out anything" zay say wiggling his eyebrows

"You're a pig zay" I say rolling my eyes

"Come on" he say moving closer

"It was great" I say as I smile lightly looking down

"Holy shit" farkle says as he places his drink down

"What?' I gulp as I sit straighter

farkle looks at zay as his eyes widen

"Holy shit" his says looking at me confused

"What?" I yell as I look between them

"Don't fuck this up dude please" farkle say shaking his head

"what are you talking about!' I yell

"You like her! You really like her!" zay say as his mouth falls open

My eyes widen as I gulp, as I feel my hands getting sweaty as I pop my knuckles

"haha very funny I-I D-ont like her" I stutter as I look down

"Oh my gosh! You sooo like her!" zay says as he standing up

"Shut up!" I yell as I felt my face heat up

"Lucas likes Riley! Lucas likes Riley!" they chant together as the dance around laughing

"Shut up!" I growl as I glare at them

"Not going to until you admit it" farkle says laughing

I clench my fist as I press my lips together tightly trying to prevent, my mouth from speaking. But my mouth had a mind of its own

"FINE OKAY I LIKE HER! Now shut up" I yell as I glare at them

"Now, wasn't that easy" zay says laughing

"So funny" I say rolling my eyes

"Don't screw it up man please" farkle says looking at me

"How many times have I screwed up" I say as I look at them

The roll their eyes as they stare at me giving me a duh face

"Okay whatever, don't answer plus I don't even know what we are" I say waving them off

 _Are we together?.._

"Well whatever it is don't screw up. I like Sabrina"

"What does this have to do with Sabrina" I say raising a brow

"I like her and if you screw up and hurt her best friend she'll stop talking to me since I'm your friend. I don't know some girl stuff. So don't fuck up" he says pointing at me

"Yea man! Don't ruin the only relationship farkle could ever have" zay says laughing

"Oh shut up! How many girls have dated you? Yea none" he says

zay rolls his eyes as he sit back in his chair. We laugh as we look at his sour face

"Anyways! what's next friar" Zays says

My mouth falls slightly open but my words get caught as I search my brain for a responds

 _hmmm...what is next_

"You have no dam idea do you" farkle says laughing

"Yes I do" I say throwing a pillow at him

"Ouch!" he yells as it hit his face

"Grow up!" I yell laughing

"I knew you fell for her" zays says smirking as he leans back

"OK mister I know every, could you shut up. " I say as farkle laughs

We soon stop as I hear the doorbells. I furrow my brow as I look at Zay. I point at the door

"Who did you invite" I say

"I ordered pizza! I'm a hungry man" zay says

I roll my eyes as I get up and make my way to the door

I open the door as my eyes widen as my fist clench at my side as I stare at the person outside of my door

"Someone doesn't seem so pleased that we're back"


	27. Its not nice to hide Secrets

**Lucas pov**

"What the hell are you doing here" I hiss

"Woah! You leave for a while and suddenly you're a stranger" Charlie says rolling his eyes

"Friar stop being dramatic" Brandon scoffs

They laugh as the push past me and walk to the living room. I clench my jaw as I slam the door shut

 _Just fucking great_

"Ayyeee! Guys!" Zay yells as he stands as the do their hand shake

"What's up!" They say as they all do their hands shake

"How was California?" Farkle ask as he takes a sit

"Brandon over here was to occupied with the beach to do anything" Charlie laughs

"Half dress girls and water! Come on! How could I not!" Brandon says throwing his hands in the air

"Plus this guy over here would shut up about Riley" Brandon says rolling his eyes

I crack my neck as I move around in my seat glaring at Charlie. I grab my drink

 _Chill friar she's all yours_

"Shut up! I did not!" He says crossing his arms

"The whole way over here! All you talked about was your date with Riley!"

I choke on my drink as I hear Brandon say date. I see as Zay eyes widen and Farkle drops his pizza..

 _Date!?_

"Dude are you alright!?" Brandon says trying not to laugh

"Did you just say date!?" I say as I set my drink down

"Yea! I called her when I landed and she said yes" he say smirking

 _You are so dead..!_

"I think your wrong Charlie" I say as I sit back

"I don't think I am" he says as he moves forward

"Oh... I think you are fucking wrong!" I hiss as I stand clenching my fist

"Woah! Calm down Luke" Zay say as he stands up holding his hands between us

"Why are you mad friar? I finally got the girl" Charlie says grinning

I chuckle as I crack my knuckles "that's funny that you think you got her"

"According to my date tomorrow I do have her friar" he hisses as he moves closer

"In your fucking dreams Gardner" I hiss as I glare at him

"Wow! Guys stop, it's the first time we all hanging out can it be drama free! We ain't chicks" Brandon says standing up

"Once Gardner over here knows his bounties then I'll be cool" I say as I run my hand through my hair

Charlie laughs as he pulls out his phone

"Listen" he says smirking

I eye him as I stare at the phone trying to see the name. _Please don't answer_

"Hello?"

I look up to see Charlie smirk as he glares at me. I lick my teeth as I clench my first

"Hey Riley! Just wanted to see if we are still on for tomorrow?" He says into the phone

I tap my foot as I bite my lip as I wait for her voice. She can't say yes! She' can't!

 _Don't say it don't say it_

"Yeah totally! At 1 right!"

I clench my fist crossing my arms. As I feel my blood rush through my body as it boils from the anger

 _What the hell Riley!?_

"Perfect darling, I can't wait see you tomorrow" he smiles as he ends the call

Farkle and Zay stand with their mouths open as the look between us

"As you guys can see I won this time. Come on Brandon let's go" Charlie say as he moves closer to me

"Don't be just a sore loser" he chuckles as he pushes me back a bit

I go to push him as Zay hold me back.

"Later guys" Barron say as they walk out

"Get off me!" I growl as I break free from Zays grip.

I felt my body boil as her words ran around my mind. The hit of excitement in them. I clench my fist as I walk around feeling my breathing speed up.

"Ugh!" I yell as I kick the trash down

"Lucas calm down!" Farkle yells

"What the hell just happened! What the fuck is going on!" I yell as I felt a hit of pain in my chest

"Luke!" Zay says trying to get a hold of me

I push him back as I punch the wall _what the hell Riley!_

"If Gardner thinks he has her, his completely wrong! " I growl as I take a sit

"What are you going to do" Farkle says

"His sure as hell not going on that date" I hiss as I tap my foot rapidly as I breathe trying to calm down

 _Your gunna regret it Gardner_

 **Riley's pov**

"How mad do you think friar is right now?" Maya ask as she smirks

"From a scale of 1-10" I ask as I sit down

She nods as she finishes putting. On the movie

"Like a thousand! His probably planning Charlie's death" I laugh as I grab the pop corn

"Take it easy little plant with that popcorn" she says pointing at me

I giggle as I place it back down

"I swear Gardner couldn't have come in a better time! This is perfect for the plan!" Maya says siting by me

"How!?" I say moving to face her

"Use Charlie, Riley. Go out with him Lucas is bond to show up and in that moment make him think his everything to you blah blah but at the end you hit him with the I never liked you I always wanted Charlie" Maya says smirking

I stare at her as I let her words sink in. I bite my lips as I remember the date as the rush of emotions start to run through my body.

"Isn't that a bit too much?" I whisper as I look down

"That's the whole point of the plan right" she says titling her head

"Yea it's just.."

"It's supposed to destroy him! What better way than to leave him for his friend! It's a great idea" Maya says smirking

I nod as I press play on the movie. I lay back as I bring my knees to my chest. As I felt my heart beating fast as I close my eyes seeing his bright greens eyes. I breathe out as I open my eyes again

 _It isn't great... It isn't_

 **-next day at the cafe** **-**

I sit at the table as I wait for Charlie to come in. I bite my nails as I think over the plan. I ran my finger through my hair as I groan over the emotions building up.

"Riley?"

I look up to see Charlie with a huge smile on his face as he sit in front of me. I stare at him as I take in his features. I try my hardest to get my heart rate up as when I first saw him but all I get is a steady beat. I look into his eyes as I wish the brighter greens ones were there and dirty blonde hair was there instead of brown.

I sigh as I smile back at him "Charlie how are you?"

"I'm great what about you? Missed seeing your beautiful face" he says as he grabs my hands. Runs his fingers across my knuckles

I stare at it as I felt a sense of guilt run through me. I hear the door of the cafe close roughly. My eyes widen as I look at the person standing by it

"What's the matter" Charlie say as he turns to see

I watch as he tenses up

"You have to be kidding me" he mumbles as he turns back to face me

I stare at Lucas as he walks closer to us. I quickly move my hand from Charlie's hold as I watch him walk to us.

I was about to speak when I felt him crash his lips against mine as he runs his fingers through my hair, bringing my closer to me. I resist the urge to melt into the kiss as I try to push him but it's no use as I felt his tongue slip into my mouth

I wrap my arms around his neck as I bring him closer to me. As I breath in his scent and the heat that comes off him. I feel him smile into the kiss as it fills my stomach with butterflies.

He pulls away as I whimper feeling cold with his touch.

 _No no! No whimper Riley what the heck._

I quickly shake it off as He softly chuckles looking at me

"I missed you babe" he smirks as he sits by me and places his arm around my shoulder

 _Babe?..._

I furrow my brows as I stare up at him _what the heck friar._ He winks at me as he brings me closer to him

"What the hell are you doing here friar" Charlie hisses as he clenches his fist

"What? Can't I hang out with one of my friends AND MY GIRLFRIEND" he says emphasis the last part

I gasp as my eye wide _girlfriend?... Girlfriend..? What?_

 **Lucas pov**

I smirk as I see the anger in Charlie's face as I bring her closer to me

 _What now Gardner_

"So you two?" he hiss as he points between us

"Yea we couldn't help ourselves! Right babe" I say as I kiss her head

She looks up at me as she eyes me. I smile as I brush my hands across her cheek. Pleading with my eyes for her to say yes

 _Come on Riley_

 _"_ Uh.. Yea.. That's why I wanted to meet you here" she says as she looks at him

I grin huge as I hear her say yes. I felt my heart beat fast as I pulled her closet to me as I rest my head against hers.

"Guys!"

I turn to see Farkle , Sabrina, Brandon and Zay walk through the door. I smirk as I turn to watch Charlie jaw tense

"Why the heck are you guys here?" He hiss looking at them

"Friar invited us. Said it was a get together. Sorry bro" Brandon say as he packs his back and sits by him

"Great! Totally great!" He says sarcastically

'' Come on Charlie, we're all friends here, well accept me and riley and Farkle is with Sabrina" i say as i point to them

"So you two a thing too" Charlie says as Sabrina takes a seat next to riley

"Yes" farkle grins as he lays his arms around her

"Omg yes!" Riley screams as she hugs her

"Ow! Just break my ear" I say covering my ears

"Oh shut up" she smiles pushing me

I chuckle as I bring her closer to me and kiss her check as she smiles up at me. When I hear someone clear their throat

"I'm surprised you would date him Riley" Charlie says looking at me

"Why" she says as she looks at him

"Well I mean after what he did. I wouldn't think you would fall it "he says smirking

My eyes widen as my fist clench

"Dude stop" Brandon say as he nudges Charlie

"No no.. I'm sure she know" Charlie's say waving Brandon off

"Charlie shut the fuck up" I growl as I glare at him

"Friar?! You haven't told her" he gasps as he rest his hand on his chest. Seeming surprised as he smirks

"Told me what" riley says as she looks between us

I kiss her head as I glare at Charlie "nothing"

"Oh it isn't just nothing" he says moving forward in his seat

"Charlie seriously stop." zay says shaking his head

"Why? I'm not doing anything wrong. She should know" he say looking at them

"Know what?" Riley says looking at Sabrina

"Charlie shut the hell up before I make you" I hiss as I stand up

"Tell her friar!" He hisses as he stands up

"You guys stop" farkle says

"Tell her friar! What you scared" he says smirking

"Shut up!" I hiss as I move closer to him

"Why don't you tell her about-"

"That's it!" I yell as I cut him from speaking and drag him outside

"TELL HER ABOUT-"

"Shut up!" I say as I grip him by his collar

"Lucas!" Riley yells as I feel her hand rest on my back

"It's not nice to hide Secrets friar!" He smirks as he looks at Riley

"Shut the hell up" I yell as I throw him on the floor

"Lucas stop!" Riley says as she stands in front of my placing her hands on my face. I stare into her eyes as I felt my anger subside.

I lean in to kiss her when I hear him speak

"Why don't you tell her how you ruined Maya life!?" Charlie yells as he stands up

I watch as Riley tense up and moves away from me as she turns to stare at Charlie.

 _Shit..._

* * *

 **AHHHH! i Finally updated! WHO HAPPY ABOUT THAT?lol I'm sorry for it being late**

 **Hope you guys liked it,please comment. and let me know what you thing :)**


	28. Beg and Pled

Chapter song (during Maya's pov)

In Too Deep By Sweeplings lyric video

* * *

 **Riley pov**

"What did you just say?" I say as I move to look at Charlie

"Didn't your boyfriend over here, tell you how he ruined her life" he says standing up

I clench my fist as I close my eyes.

"Charlie shut up!" Lucas yells

"Why Friar?! You bragged SO much about what you did to Maya! Why not tell her"

We hear a gasp as I quickly turn as my glaze lands on Maya. I see as her eyes widen as tears start to form. She takes a hold of her wrist, closing her eyes as she runs back inside

I watch as the guys look at her

"Fighting scares Sabrina.. That's why she left" I hiss as I look down

"Look what the fuck you guys did! You scared her! Way to go assholes" Farkle yells as he runs after her

"Seriously guys?!" Zay says shaking his head as both him and Brandon go back inside.

I turn my gaze back to Charlie  
"Tell me"

"Riley.." Lucas says as I feel his hand on my shoulder

I quickly shove his hand away as I move away from him.

"Tell me now!" I yell as I glare at Charlie

"Riley please listen to me" he says as he turns me to face him

I look into his eyes as I felt my anger leave me. I quickly look away as I push his hands away

"Leave" I hiss as I glare at him

"Riley loo-"

"Leave now!" I yell as I push him back

I felt my body boil as I remember the month Maya spent in the hospital. The nights when she cried over him. How she always taught it was her faults.

He comes to grab me as I push him back.

"I said leave! Now!" I yell again as I felt the tears form in my eyes as I watch him struggle to hold me. As his eyes water

 _Your dead friar_

He finally stops as he walks backwards. His green eyes haunting me as he bites him lip. He closes the door hard as I wince by the sound.

I turn to meet Charlie's gaze as I see a smirk cross his face. I clench my fist as I get closer to him

"Wipe that smirk off your face and tell me" I hiss

"Certainly" he smiles as he gestures to the table beside us

I roll my eyes as I take a seat

 **Lucas pov**

 _She hates me she hates me..._

The words runs around my head as I watch her eyes become colder with every word Charlie says.

I watch as she buries her hands through her hair as her body tense and her fist clench. She slightly turns to face me. As she glares at me her eyes filled with anger as she turns back to look at Charlie.

She finally stands as she makes her way inside. She stops in her tracks as she looks at me shaking her head.

I quickly get up as I go to her

"Riley wait" I say grabbing her shoulder

"Stop" she hisses

"Please please! Let me explain" I say as I pull her to me

"Don't touch me!" She yells as she pushes me as she runs to the bathroom

"I think my work here is done"

I turn to see Charlie grinning. I go to him when I feel myself being pulled back

"Lucas stop there's people in here" zay says

"You are so dead Charlie!" I hiss as I glare at him

"You shouldn't hide secrets Friar. See you guys later" he chuckles as he walks away

I shake my head as I take a sit. I run my fingers through my hair as I lay my head on the table. As I felt my lip tremble. As her cold eyes haunt me

"Dude are you crying?"

"Zay shut up!" I hiss as I glare at him

"Holy shit! You're crying!" Zay says

"Zay shut up!" I say as I wipe my eyes

"Huh? She really means that much to you"

I wipe my eyes as i look at him "I don't even know"

"Dude your crying over what she thinks of you. You know she means more to you"

''It's not like it matters. She knows now"

"It's not like she wasn't going to find out Lucas"

"Yes, she could of never found out"

"If they go to our school after summer, she was bond to know Lucas. What you did was fucked up"

"zay okay yes I know! if know what I did to Maya was fucked up! " i yell as i turn to face him

"Look I know there's trouble in paradise right now, but if you like her like you say you do, then fix it. I like this Lucas better than jack ass Lucas" he chuckles

"Thought you said leather jacket and mister hot shot was your best friend" i say smiling

"Yea but that got kind of old" he says chuckling g

i look up to see Brandon and farkle coming are way

"We got pushed away .Riley said she needed to talk to Sabrina"

"Dude I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare her" i say looking at farkle

"I get it its fine" he says

"Lucas I'm sorry about Charlie. I don't know what's up with him. "Brandon says

"I don't care anymore" I say looking down

"Well we better go , maybe they need there space" Brandon says grabbing his jacket

"You guys go I'm going to wait for Riley" i say

"okay well if you see Sabrina a tell her I'll met her at her place" farkle says as they head to leave

 _Please don't hate me_

 **Maya's pov**

I bite my lip as I shut my eyes close as I shake my head. Trying to make the memories go away. The moments that caused me so much pain. I quickly wipe the tears. As I hear the door open

"Why didn't you tell me?"

I turn away from Riley as I try to control my emotions

"You already knew Riley. I told you the story" I breathe out as I bite my lip

"Not all of it" she hisses

"Yes You did" I say a bit louder as my voice cracks

"What Charlie told me. Is that true?" she says

"I told you-" I start before she interrupts me

"No! You told me he cheated on you and dumped you for that Missy girl. I never understood, why it caused you to break the way you did. Is what Charlie said true?!" she yells

I ran my hands through my hair as I felt my emotions rising as I shake my head

"You want to know the truth. You want to know, how I blinded listened to whatever Lucas said. You want to know how no matter how shity he treated me I always went back to him. . How I trusted him and he betrayed me."

"Maya-"

"NO! You wanted to know what happened. I'll tell you! I'll tell you how I walked in on him and Missy in bed. How I yelled and screamed at him only for him to kick me out of his house. Telling me that I never meant anything to him, that I was just some toy to him to pass the time"

I watch as she closes her eyes and looks down

"How I went to school the next day and all around people made fun of me. How a stupid picture Missy photo-shopped with my face of someone naked lady got around the school and everyone called me names Riley! And when I asked him to help all he did was laugh in my face and said I had nothing good to offer" I yell as I felt the tears run down my face as I lean against the sink

"So when you came up with the plan I didn't want to but then I remember how he laughed in my face. I want that Riley, I want to laugh in his face when you break him. I want to see him suffer Riley. I can see his falling for you, I can see it in the way he's different which makes it better. I will laugh in his face by the end of summer. Promise me that I'm going to be able to do that Riley" I say as I get closer to her

"I promise you" she whispers as she hugs me

 _you're going to pay friar_

 **Riley's pov**

I let go of Maya as I try to control my emotions

"Thank you"

"Uh farkle's probably waiting for you. " i say

"You coming" she says as she makes her way to the door

"Uh yea I will, I just need a minute to fix myself" I smile as I look at her

She nods her head as she walks out. i quickly lean on the sink as I feel the tears run down my face. I cover my mouth with my hands as my sobs escape my mouth

"You're so stupid Riley! How could you! How could you fall for him" I yell as I star at my reflection

The memories of our date, the parties and the dances, the moments where our eyes met. His smile and eyes invade my head. I shake my head as I try to make them go away.

 _Stupid Matthew_

I quickly wipe my face as I make my way to the door. I rush out as I feel my body collided with a body

I look up to see his green eyes . My heart starts to race has I look at him

"Sabrina said you were still in here.. i- i just wanted to see" he whispers as he stares back at me

"Was it true" I whisper as I look down. Trying not to get lost in his eyes

"Riley.. I didn't.. Want you to- I didn't-"

I pushed past him as I try to leave when I feel him pull me back. He wraps his arms around my waist as he lays his head on my shoulders

"Please don't hate me.. I can't have you hating me" he whispers

I try to push him away but he ends up holding me tighter.

 _Don't Riley.. Don't.._

I ignore my brain as I quickly wrap my arms around his neck. I hold him tight against me as I breathe in his scent. I close my eyes as I feel a tear run down my cheek as I feel his warmth from his skin. He rest his forehead against mine as he brushes her thumb against my cheek. I lean into his touch,

"Please don that hate me" he whispers

I simply hug him again as I couldn't think of what to say.

 _You're in too deep Matthew.. Remember your here to break him.._

I look up at him as he give me a soft smile

"No.. I don't hate you" I whisper as he smiles and hugs me

"I'll make it up to you I promise'' he says

I nod my head as I look at him

 _You'll make it up to me. When you beg and plead to make the pain go away..._

* * *

 **AHHH i finally updated! Sorry for taking so long. The semester is over that means I'm free to write. Whenever I'm not working which is almost every day but I will try to update.**

 **Umm in regards to some comments I have received**

 **First to address is about my spelling and grammar. Yes. I am very aware about how bad it is. That's why I work with tutors whenever I have a chance. Mostly on school papers (since I always get criticized for it by my professors) and when I update to this site I just skim through. Where it says it's wrong and that's it. So if it's bad all I can say is sorry and I'll try to fix as much as I can.**

 **Second in regards to the story Riley isn't done breaking him. That's all I'll say about that. Yes she's affectionate towards him and I love writing them that way.**

 **ALSO YES MARKLE one because I like them together and I felt that Maya and him would work out good for what I have in planned for them in latter chapter.**

 **Also reason I take forever to update. I have work which take up a lot of my time and I did have school and It was a really complicated semester and I'm glad it's over. But those two things are/ were the cause of me not updating faster**

 **Anyways** **sorry for the long Author's note. Please review and let me know what you guys think :)**


	29. One more thing

**Song for the chapter:**

La vie en rose (cover) by Harrison Reade

* * *

 **Lucas pov**

"So how's paradise going? Still in rocking waters" Zay ask as we sit around the tv

I scoff as I run my fingers through my hair "I'm pretty sure she hates me"

"It's been a week though? You guys seem good" he says

"I mean yea she's nice but she's not as close as we used to be. She's acting weird" I say as I turn to look at him

"She's a girl, dude maybe it's that time of the month" Zay says shrugging his shoulder

"I don't think so man. We went swimming yesterday"

"Well then you're a dead man" he says shaking his head

"Wow thanks for the support man" I say rolling my eyes

"I'm just saying she's probably still mad about that whole Maya thing" he says

"That reminds me I still need to kick Charlie's ass for that" I say

"Okay first no you don't. Second you need to fix this" zay says

"I already apologized" I say turning to face him

"You my friend are stupid" he says shaking his head

"Okay hurtful! What am I supposed to do" I say

"I don't know but do something. I know girls and just saying sorry isn't enough" he says

"How could you know girls? If you have never even had a girlfriend" I say laughing when I feel a pillow hit my face

"Shut up! You can find a way to get Riley back by yourself" he says glaring at me

"No! zay dude I'm sorry! Please help" I say trying not to laugh

"Fine, well a girl likes a very big act of love. So do something like that. You know flowers, romantic dinner, some slow music " he say smiling

"Dude your like a chick" I say laughing

He punch me as he stand to leave

"zay come back! I'm just kidding zay! Wait I need your help!" i yell as i run after him

"One more friar and I swear I will get Riley to date Charlie" he says glaring at me

"Okay okay ill stop" I say smiling

"now time to plan" I say as I sit back down

 _time to get you back_

 **Riley's pov**

"Are you okay"

"Yea why? I say as I look at her

"You haven't been very bubbly lately" Maya says as she sits by me

"That's just because I have a mission to do" I say laughing

"yea I know. it's just you haven't hangout with friar" she says

"Um.. Yea I have. We went swimming yesterday" i say looking away

"Yea but every time he tried to hug you or kiss you, you would push him. What's up with that" she says eyeing me

I sigh and I close my eyes,

 _I'm trying not to fall deeper_

"It's nothing" I say looking down

"Riley, we have to make him think you love him. That's the plan" she says coming towards me

"Yea I know Maya! I know okay" I say standing up

"Then what's the problem! You were perfectly fine before!" she yells

"How do you expect me to look him in the yes, after what he did? How do you expect me not to hate him? _"I_ say raising my voice

 _How do you expect me not to hurt knowing I feel for him_ . _Because caring for him and wanting him is hurting more because I know I shouldn't but I can't help it.._

"Riley! If you hate him that much. Then it makes it even better!" he says grabbing my hands and smiling

"You get to have the satisfaction of destroying him" she says calmly

I gulp as I push down my feelings for him. As a rush of memories of him and those dam green eyes haunt me.

"Your right.. I'll try more" I smile as i hug her

 _Try... try not to care. Use him.._

 **Lucas Pov**

"zay are you sure this is going to work" I whisper

"For the tenth billion time! Yes! Now let me sleep!" he yells

"What if she doesn't come? What if she says no? zay!" I yell as I hear him snoring

"Stop being a chick and man up! Go! I'm going to sleep now"

"Wait Zay-'' I get cut off as I hear the line cut

"Thanks a lot zay" I mumble as I get out of my car

Its fine friar. You have this, it's going to work and she's going to love it.. _Hopefully_

I dial her number as I wait.

"Hello"

"RILEY! HI!" I yell as I smile

"It's 5 in the morning! What do you want" she says quietly

"I want you to head down stairs" I say as I look up at her apartment

"Are you crazy?' she say a bit more awake

I smile as I bite my lip "I'm crazy for you"

"You full of it friar" she says laughing

"Come on! I'll provide food and it's free" I say as I shuffle my feet

"Keep talking"

I smile " I want to show you something"

It get quiet as I wait for her to answer

 _Say yes! Say yes!_

"Fine.. Give me a minute"

I release the breath I was holding as I jump a bit

"Yea that's fine" I say trying to keep cool

 **Riley's pov**

I walk out of the building as I see him standing my his car

 _Pretend Riley. You can pretend.._

I watch him turn around as he smiles

Dam _it! Don't smile don't! AND you smiled great job._

"Hi" he says smiling

"What's so important" I say as I try not to get lost in his eyes

"I wanted to show you something" he says coming closer

"Okay, what is it?" I say moving closer taking in his scent

"It's a surprise." He says as he extends his hand to me

 _Don't fall.. Don't fall_

I take his hand as I feel shocks run through me. He helps me in as he jogs to the driver's side

I smile as I watch him

 _oh boy.._

He begin to dive as I try to control my emotions. I feel him grab my hand as he moves his thumb against my knuckles

"Wipe that smirk off your face" I giggle as I hold his hand looking out of the window

He laughs as he I feel him lift my hand and place a kiss on it. I sigh as I feel his heat run through my body making my heart beat faster. I smile as I lean back on the seat and close my eyes.

"Riley.. Riley"

I wake up as to see Lucas on my side of the car

"Were here. Put this on" he says as he takes out a blindfold

"Is this the part where you kill me? That's why you called" I say rolling my eyes

"First you're too pretty to kill and second I have a true surprise" he says smiling

"Promise not to kill me" I say as i get out of the car

He pulls me closer to him. His forehead resting against mine. He bushes his thumb across my cheek as I lean into his touch

"I would never dare to" he whispers sending shivers through me

I gulp as I see him moves closer to me, I quickly move back as I shake my head

"let's go" I smiles as I try to place the blindfold on me

"Here let me" he says as he places the blindfold over my eyes

"You'll love it" he whispers in my ear as I shiver

We begin to walk as I feel his hands around my waist. He places a kiss on my cheek, making me giggle

"Okay. What do you think" he says as I feel the blindfold being taken off

I gasp as I see the colors around me. The pink, purple blue sky's in the horizon. The view of the sun making its way high into the sky. I look around as the shadows bring out all the beauty of the buildings in the distances. The way the colors reflect on the water making it look magical. I lean closer to the railing as I stare into the sea of colors

I soon feel his arms wrap around my shoulders as he kisses my head

 _"Hold me close and hold me magic spell you cast this is la vie en rose"_ he sings lightly as I feel him bring me closer to him

 _"When you kiss me heaven sighs. Though I close my eyes I see la vie en rose."_ he sings as he places a kiss on my cheek as i feel him move his hands to wrap them around my waist

 _"When you press me to your heart .I'm in a world apart .A world where roses bloom"_ he says as he rest he chin on my shoulder as he slowly sways us

I sigh as I close my eyes leaning on him. His heat warming me and filling me with peace.

 _"And when you speak, angels sing from above Everyday words seem to turn into love songs"_

I turn my head slightly as I stare into his greens eyes. He smiles as I feel my knees go weak as the sun makes them sparkly slightly. My breath hitches as he takes my face in his hands

I feel my eyes water as my heart pounds faster, I place my hands over his as he rest his head against mine

 _"Give your heart and soul to me. And life will always be la vie en rose."_ he sings against my lips as he quickly captures my lips with his

I wrap my arms around his neck as I push out every hateful thought I have of him. I feel him lift my slightly making me giggle

 _You're a goner Matthews._

 **Lucas pov**

I laugh as I spinner her around.

"Put me done! Lucas" she says giggling

"Tell me you don't hate me" I say as I slowly place her down

She frowns as she looks down " I don't hate you"

"I'm sorry for what I did to her. I never meant hurt her. I just didn't know how to handle her and I wanted to keep my image and I chose the wrong way but i promise yo-"

"Lucas, stop" she says cutting me off

"No listen, that isn't me anymore. Riley I like you. I really really like you. I'm not going to hurt you. What I did to Maya was fuck up, I get it and I feel bad. But I promise you, I will not do that to you"

"How? Huh?"

"Because since I met you I'm not the same. Do you really think I would wake up at 3 just to get everything ready and have a mini freak out outside your apartment if I didn't care? I spent all day yesterday trying to come up with ideas. I even asked zay !" I say as I move closer to her

She laughs softly as she looks at me "one chance"

I grin as I pull her to me and kiss her. "Thank you thank you"

"Wait! I have one more thing" she says as her face gets serious

I gulp as I release her

"Where's my food? I came here for the food not you" she laughs

"I wrap my arm around her shoulder as I laugh

''let's go get your food"

I smile as I look at her

* * *

"So does this mean I'm forgiven" I smirk as I hold her hand helping her out of the car

She smiles softly has she looks down "yea"

I pull her in for a hug as I kiss her head "can I call you later"

"Yes, you can" she smiles as she kisses my cheek and walks into her apartment

I wave as I lean on my car. I pull out my phone

"Is this the part, were you gush about the date" zay says laughing

I chuckle "she loved it but she still doesn't trust me"

"What are you going to do now" zay says

"I have one more thing" I say as I look at her building. As I make my way to my car

"What's that" zay asks

"Do you still have Maya's number?"

* * *

 **Hello again! I finally had a day off work and decided to update! Please let me know what you think of this chapter :)**

 **Also thank you for the recent comment on the story I wasn't able to reply to them individual which was weird but i will now. :)**

 ** _KillEmWithKindness02:_ You are to kind!:) thank you for taking the time and reading the story means so much! Also your story's kill! they are so GREAT!**

 **TobiasEatonRules: You are no such things! Your were just stating opinions and I'm completely fine with that:). There is nothing to be forgiven for, you did nothing wrong :)**

 **Chocoholic: OMG why is your comment so great? Can I thank you for taking the time a reading the story?:) Is it weird that I'm responding in questions? Did you see what i did there? lol But for real thank you for reading means so much you love it. Also rucas endgame.. hmmm Lucas wont be so happy with Riley. Its coming hehe**

 **AngelGirl: No WAY?! im so sorry that horrible person hurt you! but you are great and will fine someone better. Well i'm sure your friend won't and i hope she accomplishes her scheme:)**

 **Madona: i will most certainly keep writing :)**

 **Sand1128: BIG THANK YOU TO YOU!:) thank you for always commenting sweet things :)**


	30. We meet Again

**Lucas pov**  
 **"** Do you want to die!"

"I'm not going to die zay" I say rolling my eyes

"Yes you are, and you're going to screw things with Riley. When she just forgave you" zay yells

"It's not like that, loo-"

"No! Listen Luke, girls don't like guys talking to their exs. Especially ones you fucked up their life" zay hisses

"I didn't fuck up her life" I hiss as I get out of my car

"Yes you did! For crying out loud she had to moves schools Lucas" he says trying to make Lucas understand what his getting himself into

"Then give me her number!" I yell

"Why exactly?"

"Look, if I get Maya to forgive me and Riley knows about she could trust me again" I say smiling

"It's not that simple Luke" zay say

"Zay please, I fucked up bad and I know that know. I need to talk to her" I say as I take a sit on my couch

"Who the hell are you and where is Lucas friar!?"zay says laughing

"Shut the fuck up Zay" I say rolling my eyes

"Dude Riley has really changed you"

"No she hasn't" I hiss into the phone

"When would you ever apologize for hurting a girl!? Face it dude you love riley" Zay says

"What!?"

"You head me that girls got you love struck" zay says laughing

"No she doesn't!"

"Yes she does! You love her and that's why you want Maya to forgive you"

"Can you just give me her number please and shut up" I sigh as I lay down on the couch

"Whatever man, you know I'm right. I'll text it to you"

I hang up as I run my hand down my faces while zay words run around my mind

I scoff _me love her? ha! Not even. no.. no. I mean she cute and smart and her smile is beautiful.. her eyes ar- No Luke! Stop! Gross!_

I hear my phone ding as I see the message

 _Time to change things_

 ** _Maya's pov_**

"Why did friar need you at 5 in the morning" I say as I wiggle my eyebrows

Riley's groans has she pulls the covers over her "go away!"

I jump on the bed as I try pulling the covers off "oh no no! You will tell me right now!"

"I'm tried! Go away!" She giggles as she tries to push me off

"Ring power!" I yell with a smile on my face as I sit on her

"That's not fair!" She hisses as she pushes me off and sits up

"It's the rules! Now spill!" I say sitting

"He took me to a bridge when the sun was coming up and he apologized" she says smile

I scoff "that's all?! He thinks that makes it better"

She frowns as she looks away "I know it doesn't"

"So what now" I say

"Now?" she says furrowing her brows

"Riley summers almost over! He hasn't said those three worlds! Or has he?" I hisses crossing my arms

She looks down

"Riley Matthews has he said them already!?"I scream as I jump on her

"No! No! Peaches I swear he hasn't" she says trying to push my off

"Then get your butt up!" i say smirking

"Why? What are we doing? Peaches?"

"We my little plant are throwing a party" I say grinning as I tap her nose

I watch as Riley's eyes widen "no no! Uncle Shawn! and Katy. No no us in trouble no no!"

"Oh please! I could get them to leave and that gives you enough time to get huckleberry alone" I say waving her worries away

"Maya i don't think it's a good idea" she says shaking her head

"Why not? Come on! We have been out longer than that. Plus we need this plan over with Riles. What better way than to crush him as the very end " i say smirking

"But may-"

I hold up my hand as I point to our friendship rings squinting my eyes " don't make me call the higher power"

"You wouldn't!" She says glaring at me

"Try me little plant" I says as I stand on top of the bay window laughing

She furrows her brows as she stomps her foot " ugh! Fine were having the party dam it!"

I grin as I look at her "Now wasn't that easy to agree on! Go get ready we need party outfits"

She rolling her eyes as she makes her way to the bathroom I laugh as I jump off the bay window. When I hear my phone ring

"Hello"

"Maya"

I gasp as my eyes widen. My body tenses as I hear his voice run through my ears. My heart beats faster as I feel my breath go away

"Please meet me at the cafe. 5 minutes that's all"

I shut my eyes trying to control my feelings

"I need to-"

"Need to? You need nothing!" I hisses through my teeth as the memories rush back

"Please meet me at the cafe."

I scoff "go fuck yourself"

"Maya"

I hang up as i throw my phone on the bed. My anger burning through my as I think back to the day he made funny of me. The times people whispered those names about me.

I quickly get up as I wipe my face. I quickly stop as I hear Riley's voice

"Peaches? Where are you going?"

I gulp as I stand by the door "To finish something. Stay here"

 ** _Lucas pov_**

I shake my leg nervously as I sit at the booth. My nerves taking over me as I watch the time go by

 _20 minutes called her 20 minutes ago..._

I sigh as I stand as I go pay for my drink. When I hear the clicking of boots get closer and eyes burning me from behind

"Huckleberry... Huckleberry we meet again"

I gulp as I turn around. My eyes meeting a pair of blue eyes burning with anger

"Maya"

* * *

 **Okay loves! New chapter, I don't know if it's any good I kind of hate it kind of like it lol. Just let me know what you guys thinks.**

 **Now on to responding to comments! :)** **I like this way of responding to you guys**

 **To Guest: Just did! :)** **Hope you like it!**

 **To TobiasEatonRules: I ship them as well and it's good to hear that your dislike for Rucas is kind of going away lol. Thank you for reading! :)** **Hope you liked this chapter!:)**

 **To: tiaraprincess: Welcome! Thank you for taking the time and reading the story! Means so much. :) 3** **Thank you for your kind words and again for loving the story :)** **IN regards to updating, I will try to my hardest to once a week when I have a day off work but it could change. Not really sure (sorry)** **The story is getting REALLY close to those points made. Summer is almost up and Riley needs to return.**

 **To: Guest : I'm sensing a love/hate relationship with the story and I totally love it lol. Yes, Lucas was a total jerk but keep in mind that Riley isn't meant to stay there. Summer is almost up.**

 **To AngelGirl: Thank you! Your so kind! I hope you liked this chapter** **:)** **Also I hope everything is going good :)**

 **To: thestruttinginsomniac: OMG! THANK YOU! Means so much! No going to lie I kind of teared up and grinned till my face hurt lol :)**

 **To twilightvamps : Thank you for reading! Glad you love it and it made your day! :D** **I hope you like this chapter :D**

 **To KillEmWithKindness02: YOU ARE SERIOUSLY SO GREAT :D :D :D** **thank you so so much for reading. Your comment made me smile so much.**

 **To violet1429: YAY so glad you loved how it was used. Its also one of my favorites :)** **. Yes they all have feelings and those feelings will be tested in the coming chapters..**


	31. Karma is a bitch

**Lucas pov**  
"Cat catch your tongue or what? Can't seem to talk now" she says crossing her arms against her chest

I stare at her as I remember the times we had and how shitty I treated her

 _You can do this Friar_

"Maya"

"Yea dumbass! That's my name. I'm pretty sure I know it by now" she hisses as she comes closer to me

"Stop yelling you're causing a scene!" I hiss as I look around the cafe as people start eyeing us

She laugh as she step back "I'm causing a scene what about the scene you caused months ago and if I'm correct, which I am you called me pretty boy"

I cringe as I remember the way I shouted at her "Maya please step outside so we could talk"

"Woah douche bag as manners now? Please Friar Lead the way" she snickers as she gestures me to move first

"We need to talk" I say as I turn to face her

"Talk!? You want to talk? Hmmm I don't recall any unfinished business" she hisses as she stand by the wall

"Could you stop please and listen!" I yell as I run my fingers through my hair

"Stop? Listen! Did you fucken stop and listen when I asked you for help!? Missy practically ruined me and all you did was add to the rumors, you ass hole" she yells as she pushes herself off the wall

"Maya I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I got caught up in acting like a badass! I'm sorry that I spelt with missy! I'm sorry I left you alone when you needed me! I'm sorry for how bad I treated you!" I shout has I grab her arms making her look at me

"Acting that why?! No you don't act that way!? Don't you get it Friar? You're a self-center asshole, who rather have some girl's goods then do the right thing! You don't care about anyone!" She hisses as she pulls away

"Maya I'm not the same person, okay I'm sorry" I say as I look down

"How about you burn in hell and stop wasting my fucking time" she shouts as she walks past me

I quickly go after her as I pull her back "You came here for a reason! Let me finish please! I need you to forgive me that's all I need!"

"Why the hell would you need that!? Why now huh!? You didn't given two shit before! Remember what you said? Hmm, let me rephrase it for that crap mind of yours!" she hisses as her eyes burn with furry as she grabs my shirt in her fist and pulls me closer to her

"Get the hell away from me you pathetic little girl! I can't believe you really thought I loved you. I used you sweetheart and I might say you're a feisty one but a complete idiot. You were fun while it lasted. Now your pointless "She shouts glaring at me as she pushes me back

I cringe as I remember the way I pushed her off me. Making her fall on the floor when she caught me with missy

"Maya... I'm sorry I really am. I'm so so sorry. It's different now I met someone and-"

"Really friar!? Playing the game again! Does your pathetic life never end? Oh by the way I came here to prove to myself that I'm stronger now" she yells as her eyes burn with anger and she wipes the tear from the corner of her eye

"Could you stop yelling and listen! She's different and she's can't be thinking of me as-"

"As a complete asshole who is a complete waste of time. I'm sorry Friar but you make yourself look like that!" She yells glaring at me

I sigh as I close my eyes "Maya I'm sorry again. I know it's not enough.. Yes, I was an asshole and any other names you want to call me. I was everyone of those name but believe me, I'm really sorry. The person I met-

"Let me guess, word got around about how you ruined my life and now she knows, what a jackass you are" she says chucking evilly as she flips her hair

"Maya stop" I say as I glare at her

"What's her name? I'm sure, she'll be very pleased to hear about little old me. I'm sure she'll love me telling her everything you used to tell me h-"

"Don't you dare go near her. I'm fucken sorry for what I did! But don't do anything to Riley" I hiss as I grab her arm looking into her eyes

 **Maya pov**

I smirk as I hear Riley name come out of his mouth.

 _You such a goner friar.. You hurting is amazing_

"Does Friar actually love her!?" I gasp as I pull my arm away from him

He looks down as he turns around. I smirk as I chuckle

 _Perfect... Perfect_

"That's just great! Really Just great" I says smiling

"Don't try anything Maya" he says glaring at me

I scoff "First off I don't know her and second I wouldn't waste my time on some shit like that and third I'll let karma do the work" I say smiling

"What's that's supposed to me" he says furrowing his brows

"Haven't you heard Friar? Karma's a bitch" I smirk as I turn to walk up the stairs away from the bakery

"Maya!" He calls out as I stop in my tracks. I chuckle as I turn to look at him

"Whatever you do comes right back to bite you on your ass! Enjoy yourself" I smirk as I start walking up the stairs

"Maya! We aren't finishes! Please I need you to forgive me"

I stop half way up the stairs as I run my fingers through my hair as I look down at him. The boy I once thought I loved and now he disgusts me

 _Your so pathetic.._

"Oh but Friar we are long finished. Don't worry huckleberry. You're forgiven! Just watch out for the universe. It's tends to play dirty sometimes. In the least expected way" I chuckle as I make my way up leaving him there

 _Karma comes in the form of Riley Matthews. Aka my best friend... and you worst nightmare_

 **Lucas pov**

"And He's alive!"

"Heard you went to talk to Maya. How did it go?" Farkle says

"I wonder who told you" I say glaring at Zay

"Hey! You never said I couldn't tell anyone. Plus Farkle wanted to hear a story and I told him that one" he says shrugging his shoulder

"How polite of you zay" I say sarcastically

"Whatever friar! Get to the point" zay says rolling his eyes

"It was weird" I sigh as I take the basketball and dribble it

"Weird? How so" farkle says as he tries to take the ball away but I move over

"Come one farkle try harder" I laugh as I move passed him again

"Shut up and answer the question" he says glaring at him

"I don't know, how to explain it. She was angry at first but after she looked calm" I say as I stop and look at them

"Calm? She was calm? The girl you hurt was calm?" zay says furrowing his brows

"She said some shit about Karma and the universe. I don't know all I said was sorry and to leave riley alone" I say as I pass the ball to zay

"Riley? What does she have to do with it" farkle says

"Maya just wanted to know about her or something like that. All that matters is that she forgave me" i say shrugging my shoulder

Zay started laughing as he shakes his head

"What?"

"That's funny" he says laughing

"What is?"

"That you think you're forgiven" he says grinning

"She said I was"

"Dude you are nowhere near forgiven. She just sentenced you" zay say shaking his head

"zay no she didn't"

"She practically wished you bad luck, I've see when calls girl say that karma shit. They mean business with that and it's never good. She just did some witch voodoo on you" zay says

"Zay that's not scientifically proven" Farkle says rolling his eyes

"You know what smartly pants not everything is science!" Zay says glaring at him

"She didn't do anything. Look I'm fine nothing's wrong with me." I say as I gesture to myself

"Just wait man something could happen" Zay says as he turn to shoot the ball

"What a great things to say Zay" Farkle says sarcastically

"Oh shut up Farkle" Zay says as he throws the ball to him

"Zay nothing going to happen. I'm going to enjoy the last of summer before stupid school starts"

"You're only excited because Riley is going to be there" Zay says wiggling his eyebrows

"Friar? Going to have a girlfriend? No way" Farkle says laughing

"Well I'm sure as hell not letting any of the guys near her. Riley's my girl and Sabrina is your girl. That's how it's going to be. Plus me and Riley are the best looking couple" I say laughing

"Ahh! The love bug as hit my two friend! Someone help me" Zay shouts as he laughs

"Don't get butt hurt that no one like you" Farkle says laughing

I shut them up as I feel my phone buzzing I look down to see her name come up.

 **Finally had a day to update** **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I've had it written out for a while but I never published it because I felt it was missing something. I ended up rewriting it and I sort of like this version better.**

 **Not sure if it's any good. So please let me know what you guy's think** **.**

 **On another note I was wondering if you guys would be able to leave Song suggestions**

 **I write basses on the emotions I'm feeling from the music. I'm in need for new music. It can be any kind** **. I'm close to finishing this book. There's two party chapter and the rest will be emotional so any songs would work. I want to write bad ass chapters for you guys. So if you guys can leave any suggestions that would be great!**

 **Thanks loves! Until next time**


	32. Times Ticking

**Lucas pov**  
I end the call as I stare down at my phone

"What was that about?" Zay says

"It's was Riley, she needs to talk" I says as I start to walk away

 **"** Dude wait for us" Zay's yells as they begin to jog to keep up with me

"What did she say"Farkle says

"I don't know! She just said to meet her at the bakery" I hiss as I move quicker

"You don't think she found out about you taking t-"

"Don't even say it. I rather have her not know since it didn't go so well" I say as I cutting him off

 **Maya pov**

"Peaches! Where did you go?" Riley says as she comes down the stairs

My eyes widen a bit as I set my keys down and organize my thoughts "just took care of stuff"

"Was it for the party" she says sitting in the couch

"Yea! I was looking for decoration, you know me being the artist and all." I says rapidly as I try to play it cool

"So have you talked to huckleberry?"

"No, he hasn't called why?" She says furrowing her brows

"Oh no reason just wanting this plan to get over with. You know I was thinking maybe we should have the party at his house " I say

"Why?" She says furrowing her brows

"For starters we won't trash the house. Second you get him all night and then Bam! The next morning your nowhere here. It works out better that way. Imagine his face when you break him" I say chuckling a bit

"About that Maya, maybe we shou-"

"No! Riley you can't back out. You know what a jack ass he is!" I hiss as I take a sit next to her

"it's just that-"

"Riley! You have him so wrapped around your finger. Remember the beginning of this? You promised I would laugh in his face"

"Your right it's not like he tried to apologize to you or anything. He completely abandoned you. His a complete idiot" she says quietly looking down

I gulp as I look down "yea nothing like that"

"yea.. um I'm going to call him. So I can get this over with" she whispers as she moves away from me

I sigh as I slump on the couch. Massaging my temple  
"it will be over soon.. just a bit longer"

"We're all meeting at the bakery. We should start heading over" Riley says sitting down

"let me get ready and will go okay?" I smile as I go change

"uh yea sure" she says as she blankly stares

"Riley . Dont feel bad its a plan good" i say smiling

"it sure is" she says smiling

 **Lucas pov**

"Shouldn't they be here by now" zay sigh as he takes a sit

"We're right here! Geez Zay! "

I turn to see her walk in. I smile as I stare at her bright brown eyes. The way her hair falls nicely down her shoulders. She smiles slightly bring out her cute dimples

"You stare a little too much. Don't you think?" she smirks as she looks down at me

"The view is so perfect, it's hard not to stare" I say as I wink at her

"Gosh you're so lame. Is that really the best pick up line you got?" she laughs as she moves closer to me

"Your beauty is so mesmerizing, I'm losing all my senses "I say winking at her. I gently grab her arm pulling her down to sit on my lap

she giggles as she turns to get away

"Oh no! You're staying right here" I chuckle holding her tightly against me. I bury my head in the crock of her neck making her giggle

"You guys make me sick" Zay says making gagging noises

Riley glares at him as she wraps her arms around her neck. She smirks as she turns to face him

"Aww you jealous I stole your boyfriend? Or just mad that your game is so weak, not even Brenda from the back wants you" Riley say laughing as she watches zay huff in annoyance

"Dam Zay! She shut you up" farkle says laughing as he sit next to Sabrina

"oh shut up! She does want me" Zay says as he turn to wave back at Brenda. Only to have her give him a weird face

"Oh yea my bad! She totally wants you" Riley says as we all start laughing

"Oh shut up" he says Rollin his eyes

We settle into a comfortable silence as we make little conversation. When I remember the reason we met up here

"What did you need to talk about?" I whisper in her ear as I places a kiss on her neck. She giggles again making me smile

"You're so lame" she giggles as she looks at me

"Oh really?" I say rising my brows as I smirk at her

She smiles nodding her head. I smile as I caress her cheek and slowly lean in to kiss her. I bury my hands in her long brown hair and bring her closer to me. I pull away as I feel her try to move closer

"I'm m not so lame now huh?" I chuckle as I look at her tucking a strand of her behind her ear

"Oh shut up" she says rolling her eyes

"We came to discuss the end of summer" Sabrina says standing up

I feel Riley tense up as she turns to look at her. She moves out of my lap. As she sits next to me looking down. I quickly wrap my arm around her shoulders as i bring closer to me

"Are you okay" I whispers placing a kiss on her head

"Yea! Just sucks summer is almost over" she smiles softly as she cuddles closer to me

"Yea but we're going to be a badass group" I chuckle as I place a kiss on her forehead

"You're such a softy" she says lightly slapping my chest

"Am not!" I say glaring at her

"Oh stop glaring at me! You don't scare me" she smiles as lays her head in my shoulder

"As I was saying before Romeo and Juliet got all lovey-dovey summer is over in two weeks. Which means there should be one more party left. To end the summer with a blast" she says smiling looking around

"FINALLY! Someone's is talking about what's important" zay says excitedly

"No life" Riley whispers as everyone laugh

Zay snickers as he glares my way

"Where would we have just party" zay says

"I vote zay house he has a pool" I says laughing at him

"No way! Why is it always my place" zay says glaring at us

"It sure as hell won't be my place. My dad got pissed off from the last one" Farkle says shaking his head

"Then way not your places sugar" zay says looking at Sabrina

I feel Riley tense up again as she looks at Sabrina. "See we were going to do it but then again why would we trash our apartment?" Sabrina says in a duh voice

"Because it's a party!" Zay says standing

"And your point is?" Sabrina says crossings her arms cross her chest glaring at him

"Fine fine! I'll save the day by saying my place" I says raising my hand slightly

"Aww you're just a hero" Riley says sarcastically smiling

"Just for you" I chuckle as she rolls her eyes

"It's settled them. Friar over here will host the very last party of summer." Sabrina says looking at us

 **Riley's pov**

I stare up at Maya as I see the smirk on her face. Those words held so much more meaning then these guys knew and that killed me.

"Saturday will be the last day we're all together" Maya says sitting next to Farkle

I see her face fall slightly as she scoots closer to Farkle

"You make it sound like you guys are leaving" Farkle says placing a kiss on her head

"She just means that maybe you won't talk to us when school starts" I lie as I try my best not to think of what little time I have left

"We won't. You guys aren't that bad. Plus these to knuckle heads are crazy about you both" zay chuckles shaking his head

"Awww they're crazy about us" Sabrina and I aww as we try tickling them

"Zay!" They whines trying to stop our hands from tickling them

Lucas and Farkle glare at him as we start laughing again

"Saturday will be a day to remember! Sunday can be our recovery day" Lucas says

I smile as I look at him. They contained to talk among themselves. I watch as they have smiles on their faces. Even Maya smiles as her head rests on Farkle's shoulder.

My phone buzzes as I take it out and open the message

 _"Times ticking.. Riles"_

I look up at her as she catches my gaze. She give me a soft nod only I notice. I nod that I understand. Sunday was going to be much more than just a recovery day. It means so much more than that

The boarding pass in my drawer for that Sunday morning would prove that


	33. Surprise Surprise

**Riley's pov**  
"So I was thinking-"

"What a minute! You were thinking? Wow that's a first" I gasp as I stop walking trying not to laugh

He rolls his eyes as he softly laughs "you think you're so funny huh"

"If I wasn't funny then why are you laughing?" I say smirking

"Touché" he says smiling

"So Mister Friar, what was that grand idea of yours?" I say as I start walking up the stair away from the bakery

"So now you want to hear it?" He says as he wraps his arms around my shoulder

I roll my eyes as I nudge him with my elbow "Well yea! You used your brain for it must be important"

He laughs as he places a kiss on my head  
"I was thinking we should have some alone time"

I stop walking as I look up at him raising a brow "excuse me?"

"Not like that! Geez dirty mind!" he laughs crossing his arms

"Then what did you mean" I say furrowing my brows

"I meant we should have outings just us two. It's been all of us recently and I was thinking it would be fun having time to ourselves. We could talk, walk around, I'll even take you shopping" he grins as he steps closer to me intertwining our hands

"What happened to jackass Lucas? Who always gets what he wants and is the biggest air head I've meant" I laugh as I look up at him

He smirks as he places a strand of air behind my ear "His still there. I could be the biggest jackass in the world but... I'll never be a jackass to you.. Everyone else isn't as important to me as you are"

I grin widely as I feel my knees go week. My heart beats faster as I see the sparkle in his eyes

"Aww well are you the best softy ever!" I giggles as I wrap my arms around his neck

"Just for you" he whispers as he wraps his arms around my wish and kisses me lightly

 **Lucas pov**

"So? What I'm hearing is if I hang out with you, I get free clothes" she smirks her eyes shining

"Is that all you care about? How rude! We could have great conversation" I gasp as I dramatic place my hand against my chest faking pain as I chuckle

"Hmm free clothes or hearing you talk about yourself?! I think we both know which is important here" she giggles as she places her hands out as if she was weighting the opinions

"We won't talk about me though" I smirk as I grab her hand

"Oh and what would be talk about?" She says raising a brow

I yank her towards me as I place our hands behind her back "how great of a couple we are"

"Since when have we been a couple?" she says trying not to laugh

"Since you agreed to it" I says trying to kiss her but she pulls away making me frown

"And when was this? That whole make Charlie jealous day? Yea no buddy. Come on Friar I expected more from you. What a disappointment" she smirks as she get out of my hold

"You want more?" I smirk as I bounce on my heel placing my hands behind my back

"Okay now you're freaking me out. Why are you doing that?" she says furrows her brows

"Doing what?" I says shrugging my shoulders

"That! That little hoping thing.. With that smirk of yours. You're planning something. Tell me now" she says as she comes closer to me

"Me? Planning something? No" I say raising my hands up as I walk past her

"Yes you are! You said if I wanted more, then you did that little cute thing" she says as she runs to walk next to me

"You think I'm cute?" I say as I wiggle my eyes

"Ugh, shut up" she say waving my question off

"Fine, guess you don't want to know what I'm planning" I say shrugging my shoulders as I smile at her

"No.. I mean yes. Tell me!." She whines as she stomps her foot and stands in front of me

I chuckle as I see glaring at me but in all honestly see looks adorable and in no way scared me

I smile as I point at me lips . I mean why not try to get some love out of this situation. There's no harm done with some kisses..

 **Riley's pov**

"Really"

He nods his head as his smiles grows bigger.

 _Friar you are a lot of work_

I roll my eyes as I move closer to him and peck his lips "There now spill"

He shakes his head no as he points to his lips again

"Oh come on I just kissed you wha-"

I soon feel him yank me to him as his lips crash into mine. No just a simple kiss but a deep passion kiss. His lips press firmly on my lips as his hands grip my hips closer to him.

"I like these kisses better" he says smirking as he pulls away from me

"Are you going to tell me now" I sigh as I look up at him

"I'll just say that you should get ready for some amazing surprises" he says as he begins to walk

"You know that was pointless right? You literally gave me no information!" I shout as I watch him walk in front of me

"Oh love it wasn't pointless I got to kiss you so I win" He laughs as he turns to look at me

"You'll find out tomorrow. I Promise, Put for now I'll walk you home and hope that you don't trip along the way" he chuckles

"I don't always trip!" I say glaring at him as we begin to walk

"Sure you don't" he says

We arrive at the apartment as he pulls me closer to him

"I promise you'll love tomorrow" he smiles as he hugs me

"Better not make me regret this Friar" I say seriously but I end up smiling as I stare into in bright green eyes

He kisses me as he slowly let's go of me. He starts walking away as he turns back and looks at me "promise I won't make you regret being my girlfriend"

 _And now I'm totally done.. Oh look that my heart fluttering out of my chest._

(I wrote this little part while I watch ski lodge part 2 because that was my emotions during it lol) ok back to the story 

**-The next Day-**

"Why are you here?"

"Well hello to you to Miss Sassy Pants"

"Thanks! I take great pleasure in your comment. Now answer to me, why are you here?"

"Geez! The sass from you is too much. Anyways Luke sent me down here. BECAUSE I'm his best friend"

"I thought Farkle was"

Zay gasps as he presses his hand against his chest "Don't you dare say that. I will be his bestie till the end. Would Farkle drive all the way over here, just to help him out? Hmm!?"

"I mean.. Sabrina does live here and they are a thing so-"

"You know what shh! Don't even finish that sentence" he says as he motions for me to follow him

"The bromance is real" I says laughing

He snickers rolling his eyes " Yea yeah. Whatever. Here Luke wanted me to bring you this"

He opens his car door as he brings out a purple present bag with tissue paper stuff in it

"Nothing's going to come out and attack me right" I say as I slowly take the present from him

"No nothing is. Geez! What kind of people do you think we are? Plus if there was, I would be filming right now but I'm it so your save" he says smiling

I move the tissue over and I reach inside as I pull out the gift

"Are you kidding me?"

 **Hello Loves! It's me again! I know I've been gone for so long and I'M so sorry! BUT I did update twice! Which is good hehe. I'm trying my best to be consistent with my updating. I'll keep trying** **J**

 **Also these chapters are dedicate to KillEmWithKindness02 who I told I would update like three weeks ago and never did. Sorry about that love hope you enjoy these chapters.**

 **Thank you to everyone for reading and review means a lot! 3**

 **Also ski lodge part two is like my favorite episode not just because of riley and Lucas but because of the ending scene with riley and maya. how there both each other extraordinary relationship my heart melted lol. also Evan was great .**

 **Girl meets I do was so heart warming. I'm so happy Shawn is happy and got what his always wanted :)**

 **what did you guys think about both episodes?**

 **Till next time loves!:D Have a great day!**


	34. Surprise Surprise pt 2

**HELLLO AGAIN EVERYONE! HAPPY HOLIDAYS! HAPPY NEW YEARS! I'm so sorry for how long I've taken to update. I've been busy with work and i've been feeling a bit lost but this new year im changing some stuff about my life which im excited about.**

 **I got away from writing for a bit, I got writes block wich really suckes. I really want to finish this story and i have two chapter all written out but i need the middle that lead to that. So any suggestes or ideas will be great :). Credit will be given to you.**

 **anyways thank you to anyone that reads this story or has read it.I know i'm the worst at updating but thank you so much for reading**

 **have a great day and be safe, Love you guys! :)**

* * *

 **Riley's pov**  
"Isn't it great!" Zay says as he grins at me

"Is this some kind of joke!?" I say as I shake the bag and turn it upside down

"I think it's very creative" he says crossing his arms

"It's a balloon. Not a nice helium balloon. No, It's a 99 cent balloon" I yell as I hold it out to him

"Yes but with words!" He says smiling as he points to the words written in the center

"A balloon! His gift is a balloon?! This is want he meant with more!?" I hiss as I stare at the purple balloon

"Would you pop the balloon already? You know what, give it me! You're taking forever" he hisses as he takes the balloon away from me and pops it

"See that's all you had to do. Now read it" he says as he hands a piece of paper to me

"How did he get-"

He sighs "women could you hurry? Never mind. I'll read it to you" he says as he Snatches the paper from me

"Yea! Sure just take the paper from me. Rude" I say crossing my arms

"Oh stop crying.. You were taking way to long. Anyways, this is what It says" he says as he begins to clean his throat

"Could you read it already?"

"Geez! It says music blasted your eyes hypnotize me. Come closer I just want to be good to you"

"and I literally have no idea" I say shrugging my shoulders

Zay face palms "music blasted? Good to you? Oh common

"What part of, I have no idea don't you understand?" I sigh as I grab the paper from him

"Geez when you first meant! You were singing good to you! The party had music blasting" Zay shouts with an annoyed expression

"Oh! It's like a scavenger hunt " I yell excitedly

"Yea oh! No come on" he says as he walks to his car

"I have to ride with you?"

"Harsh much! You either get in or you're walking" Zay says as he walks to the drives door

"Zay have I ever told you how great you are" I say as I speed walk to his door

"No we're understanding each other" he smirks as he starts the car

 **\- at the venue-**

"Okay we're here now what?" I say

I say as I begin to walk around the place. I smile as I see the small stage in the front

"Hi are you Riley?"

"Yea. You're the DJ from that night right" I smile

"Sure thing! Lucas stop by and said these were yours" he smiles as he hands be flowers and a mug

"I help him with this one" Zay says as he smiles

I roll my eyes as I smile. The roses where red and the mug had a message attacked to it

" _It's cozy and warm here but you heard whispers. I realized you more than a pretty face"_

"The bakery!" I giggle as I hop a little

"Let's go!" Zay smiles as he lead me out

We get to the barely as I see one of the workers holding a smoothie

"I'm guessing you're Riley" she says smiling

"And I'm guessing this drink is mine" I chuckle as I reach for it

"Also this" she says as he hold out a card

I laugh as I see him pull out a heart shaped card. With glitter writing inside  
.

 _"You hypnotized me that night. Sparkles all over. That's the night you had me."_

I hear squealing as I slowly turn around to see Zay grinning "Isn't he so romantic! He got that from me. I help him"

"Thanks you so much!" I chuckle as I thank the worker and head to the car

We get to farkle's place as I see him standing there

"Lucas made me stand here. So here you go" he says as he gives me a bear and a note

 _"We're pretending. Mostly I did but you wiggled your way into my mind. Just one more stop I won't make you walk for much. Just know You're my angle"_

I smile as I press they bear close to my chest and smile at the note

"So.. Hate to break this little moments but I need the other destination because he didn't let me know. So help me out " Zay says smiling

"The bridge that's where he took me" I smile as I hold the bear close to me

 **-at the bridge-**

"Are you kidding me? Again?" I snicker as I open the car door

"Hey don't look at me. Lucas said to have you wear the blindfold. I don't know what kind of stuff your into" zay says shrugging his shoulders

"Eww no this isn't some fifty shades of grey okay. If this bear wasn't cute I wouldn't be here" I say

"Yea sure" He sinkers as he places the blindfolds on me

"So now what" I say I say as I carefully get out of the car

"No you listen to my voice"

"Lucas" I whisper as I smile

"Hey sweetheart. You liked it so far" he whispers in my ear as he wraps his arms around me.

"Ehh I'll give it a B-" I giggle as I lean on him

"Dam tough grader aren't you" he says talking my hand and leading me forward

"Your dam right I am" I giggle as I kept moving forward

"Well after these I can assure you that I'll get an A from you " he says as he kissing my check

"Yea like that could every happen" I snort as I cross my arms

"Oh really" he says. I could practically image the smirk on his face

"You don't know anything about me or what I would dream of having. You are practically goi-"

I feel the blindfold come off and my eyes adjust to the light. I gasp as I see the bars of the bridge covered in flowers with a banner tied to it. Saying will you be mine.

"What was that princess?" He whispers as he kisses my cheek

"How? Is this legal" I awe as I look all over slowly walking towards it

"Not sure but fuck it. You like it and I like you so .. Why not" he smiles as he wraps his arms around my waist

"Sorry to interrupt you sick people but I still have my part" Zay yells with a smile

"I told you no!" Lucas say shaking his head as he turns me around resting his head on my shoulder

"Now what kind of best friend would I be if I didn't perform" Zay smirks as he hold out a ukulele

"Please don't... just please don't. Dude we talked about this" Lucas says with pending eyes as he walks up to Zay

I laugh while Zay dramatically gaps and looks at Lucas with a frown

"We talked about me preform and that's what I'm doing. Sugar come here" Zay says smiling

"Zay don't you dare" Lucas hisses

"Shut it friar it's happening deal with it" I say as I move from him

Zay clears his throat as he starts playing. He slowly hums as he closes his eyes

 _"He's sorry for being so bad. He's sorry for being so bad" he sings extending the last word_

 _"Girl you might not know but I promise he ain't the same. He ain't the troublesome boy anymore. Since he's got you now. Girl you don't even know the impact you've had, he doesn't even know._

 _''The number of times his been at my house just speaking your name. Oh my Riley this or oh my Riley is my. The way she bats her lashes and the spark of her eyes. The way his smiles when he mentions you."_

 _"Cause sugar he spends his time daydreaming about his life with you. He says he's in l-"_

 _ **(let's imagine him singing )**_

"Okay that's enough" Lucas says with redden check

"You're so obsessed with me" I smirk as I look at me

"Look what you did!" Lucas sighs as he turns to Zay

"Oh shut up! You say all the time, how much you think she's so sexy when she's sassy and confident " Zay says smiling

"Dam friar I got you whipped huh" I giggle as I see him redden more

"Zay!" He hisses

"Okay Time for me to leave" Zay says as he hurries off

"So you like my lashes"! I laugh as I look at him

"Can't we not, we were having a good time" he says rolling his eyes

"We still are, just don't look at my lashes to long" I giggle as I wrap my arms around his neck

He smiles as he wraps his arms around my waist

"You're not going to let that go are you" he smiles looking down at me

"Now why would I do that? When I could embarrass you all the time" I giggle as he chuckles softly holding me closer

"What now" I smile

"Now we got on dates" he says smiles as he pulls away and moves to collect the stuff

"Hey Lucas remember that song you wrote about my lashes" I shout as people look at him weird

He groans as he hurries to his car

"This is fun" I laugh as I watch him glare at me but he soon smiles


End file.
